SEX, DRUGS AND TECHNO MUSIC
by shy-baby-2007
Summary: bella and edward were bestfriends, bella moves away only to come back 7 years later. what will happen. sex, drug,and techno music best of all worlds. disclaimer: i dont own nothing zip notta so on and so on *crying on the inside* R&R lemons.smiles
1. PREVIEW

**PREVIEW PREVIEW PREVIEW PREVIEW**

OKAY GUYS THIS IS A PREVIEW FOR A STORY I AM WRITING... TELL ME IF YOU THINK IT IS

GOING TO BE GOOD AND ILL POST THE FIRST CHAPTER OKAY

* * *

_" Okay but I got a better idea lay down on the bed." I said he did. " Hand me the drugs" I said while I straddled him. I leaned over to the bedside table that was next to my bed and made 2 lines. "Okay now sit up and lean over." he did and sniffed it and laid back down, "Okay now your ready." I said putting 2 lines on his chest. _

_I leaned over to start stiffing it when I was done the first line I went down for the next, and that's when my door flew open._

_"WHAT THE FUCK"_


	2. CHAPTER 1

"EDWARD" I screamed running towards his house almost at the front door.

Me and Edward have been friends for almost 10 years, since we were born. Our parents were really great friends. And for some reason me and Edward just clicked we were always together.

"Bella" he asked surprised when he opened his door stepping on his front porch.

I leaped into his a waiting arms and started sobbing. I couldn't believe that this would be the last time I would be hugging him.

"Bella what's the matter" he asked.

I started to sob harder, clenching him with all my might. "I'm moving."

"What?"

"Edward I'm moving… me and Renee are moving to California. We leave tomorrow. Emmett is staying with my dad." I started to cry even harder.

"Are you saying this is the last night I have with you" he said it more like a statement. All I could do was cry harder.

He hugged me tighter. I could hear him start sobbing to. I would miss him. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and him. I was going to miss them all. I know there was always the phone, But what was the point. I would only hurt more I know that. This was the last night I could spend with him.

"Edward can you stay at my house tonight. And help me pack?" I asked shyly still crying.

"Of course." he said with a deep breath. "Anything for you. You're my best friend, Bella. I would do anything for you." he sighed. "let me go tell my parents." he said walking away from me.

After he was done we walked back to my house. Which wasn't that far only a mile or two. We spent the whole night talking and packing. Then around 2, we finally fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning when I woke up, I had got dressed and everyone was waiting for me downstairs to say there goodbyes. I held my dad the longest I was really going to miss him. "You take care of yourself baby girl" he said threw tears

"I will I promise" sobbing.

With that we were off. Driving threw the little town that was my home. Making our way to the airport.

"Goodbye Forks" I said to my home, tears running down my cheeks. I didn't know if I would ever be coming back and I really hope that one day I would cause I truly loved it here...

* * *

okay now press the button and tell me what you think ... flames included


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

_okay sorry i forgot to put this in early ... I DONT OWN SHIT...(WIPING AWAY TEARS) _

_BUT I WANT TO OWN EDWARD (STARING DREAMLY IN MY OWN LITTLE WORLD) I WISH I WAS BELLA... LMAO_

_BUT ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOY I KNOW THE PREVEIW DOESNT MATCH UP TO THIS CHAPTER BUT I WILL THE NEXT I PROMISE..._

_ I TRY TO UP DATE AS MYCH AS I CAN ... LOVE YOU ALL ... SEX DRUG AND TECHO MUSIC.._

_MUCH LOVE _

_SHY_


	4. Chapter 2

_**disclaimer: i dont own shit. i want to buy edward though. think s.m will sell him to me. lmao**_

_**7 years later**_

_**!&Bella&!**_

"Why is it that all the girl we party with are sluts?" I asked brandy. We were at the biggest party this weekend and it was boring the hell out of me. All I wanted to do is get high and have some hot sex.

"Looks who talking Bella. Miss ill fuck anyone with a big dick." she laughed.

"So what I like my dicks big what's the big deal? And anyways Adam doesn't have a big dick and I fuck him all the time." I said defending myself. Its not that I don't fuck anyone that doesn't have an average dick I just like my men to fill out in all the right places.

"So are we going to steal Adam and Kyle and go back to your place?" brandy asked. Me and brandy have been friends since freshman year I wouldn't take her shit. And we became quick friends. I loved her and man was she ever hot.

"Yeah lets get them out of here before they get molested. Look Brittany's all over Adam I should go save him, While you get Kyle. Meet me at my car okay." I said kissing her and then making my way to Adam.

Brittany was all over him by this point and he looked disgusted, good thing I'm coming to save him. Brittany was not attractive at all. She kind of reminded me of a bug. She had really big eyes that always looked like they were going to pop out of her head. She had fucked up yellow teeth. And a bent nose I gave her last year when she stole my weed out of my purse. And of course she was one big freckle.

"Hey Adam" I smiled.

"Bella" he smiled back. Checking me out head to toe. I had on a white tube top on, with baby phat written in gold across my chest and black tight jeans that fit my every curve. And black pumps.

"I was wondering if you were busy?" I looked over at Brittany. "Cause I wanted to know if you wanted to come back to my house?" I smiled and winked.

"No not at all Brittany was just leaving anyways. Is Kyle and Brandy coming?" he asked. Brittany was pissed and stormed off.

"Of course we have to meet them by the car." I said taking his hand and leading him out to the car where they were waiting making out against my car. "Okay please step away from my car and put your hands up" I joked we all laughed.

We got into my car and took off. " Bells your mom isn't coming home till 12 tomorrow right?" asked Brandy.

"Right, her and Phil took off said they had some kind of baseball shit to do. In other word I want to fuck him senseless and I don't want you to hear me scream." we all started to crack up. " which is good for me because I get to bring hot guys home." _With drugs_

We pulled up to my house and it was really dark I got out and went up to the door to unlock it. "Bells? Can me and Kyle take your moms room. Her bed is much more quiet then yours and I'm really horny." I laughed and thought to myself u slut.

"Sure I don't fucking care I wouldn't give you my room anyways." I said walking into my house and up the stairs to my room. My room wasn't all that special because it was well plain it had blue walls a black desk and a black dresser to the side and a black queen size bed on the other side of the room and that is where I wanted to be in bed with Adam with both of us doing lines.

I turned around to see Adam. But when I turned around his lips crashed to mine. And we moved to the bed. He started to take of my top so I raised my arms and then took his off to. I started with his pants and he had mine off is less time. I could feel him at my entrance.

"Adam if you don't hurry up and put your cock into me I'm going to explode." with that he slammed into me hard and quick. With each thrush I screamed and moaned I was about to come when he stopped. I looked at him and he got off of me… "what the hell are you doing."

"well I think we should do some lines before we finish so we can go longer" he said smiling. I smiled back.

" okay but I got a better idea lay down on the bed." I said he did. " hand me the drugs" I said while I straddled him. I leaned over to the bedside table that was next to my bed and made 2 lines. "Okay now sit up and lean over." he did and sniffed it and laid back down, "Okay now your ready." I said putting 2 lines on his chest.

I leaned over to start stiffing it when I was done the first line I went down for the next, and that's when my door flew open.

"WHAT THE FUCK" my mom screamed. " WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING."

"MOM GET THE HELL OUT." I screamed right back. Trying to cover me and Adam up.

"LIKE FUCK I WILL". she said pulling me out of my bed and out the door and down stairs by my ear. With only a sheet covering me. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?"

I watched everyone come down with Phil. He was pissed you could see it in his eyes.

"Mom I'm sorry but can we finish this tomorrow your killing my buzz." I asked pleading. I really didn't want to do this not right now I was really high now.

"Okay first of all I don't fucking care if I'm killing your buzz and second… you brandy and whoever you guys are get the hell out of my house now." she yelled. Man my mom was pissed. They looked at me and smiled I smiled back and waved. And then they were gone.

"Okay then fine I'm going to my room. I cant handle you screaming and thanks mom… now no ones going to talk to me now that my moms a crazed bitch." I stood up to make my way to my room when I felt someone slap me. Fuck it stung. "YOU BITCH WHAT FUCK WAS THAT FOR. GOD MOM YOU ARE A LOON."

"BELLA YOU LITTLE INGRATEFUL CHILD. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU, YOU USED TO BE SO, I DON'T EVEN KNOW BUT YOU WERE NEVER LIKE THIS."

"MOM DID YOU EVER THINK IM JUST WANT TO LIVE MY OWN LIFE AND NOT TAKE CARE OF YOU ANYMORE, YOU MARRIED PHIL HE CAN FUCKING TAKE CARE OF YOU CAUSE I SURE THE HELL DONT WANT TO DO IT ANYMORE."

God my mom was going to fucking cry I could handle this anymore. Phil just looked at me in shock, what I said was true I never really got to be a kid cause I had to take care of her, I thought it was supposed the other way around.

"what don't look so shocked guys. Its true when we moved here and left Charlie and Emmett you didn't know what to do. You were always out dating and trying new things and I had to keep putting everything back together." my mom was crying now.

"Bella I'm calling Charlie tomorrow I think it would be better if you go live with him … I cant believe my little girl is doing drugs and having sex. I cant believe in my house to."

"Well ill be happy to move with dad at least he'll want to know how my day was I don't want to live here anyways you guy are always so blah and doing lovey dovey shit and always leaving me here. You don't care about me you never did. Why the fuck did you take me anyways? Huh?"

"Because you needed a mom. that's why. You know what Bella I'm sending you to forks. But I am going to make you a deal" she said.

"And what would that be?" I asked. What deal is she going to make me?

" I'm not going to tell Charlie what you did or are up to.. But if I find out you do it again ill make Charlie put you in jail. Or maybe even the hospital. I don't care.. But if you do it again then its your fault cause I'm giving you a clean break. Somewhere you can change and fix what you did here. But I will and take my word on this I will make Charlie put you in the hospital."

"Okay fine. Call Charlie tell him I'm coming. Tell him ill be there Saturday. The sooner the fucking better." God I need more coke.

My mom told me to go get cleaned and dressed for bed because I smell like sex. I laughed while I went up stairs to have a shower.

I stepped out of the shower and dried my hair and then ran to my room and to my total shock my mom had every drawer open dumped on my bed all my socks un paired worst of all she had my makeup bag full of E, Hash and Pot and my pocket viberator on my nightstand. Period .

"MOM WHAT THE FUCK YOU NOSEY BITCH" I yelled running into hall.

My mom said "bell's what I am about to do your really not going to like. Go grab all the STUFF off your night stand and meet me back here"

I went into my bedroom, grab my E. And then I seen some coke wonder were it came from then I saw Adam's note

B_ella _

_I'm sorry for getting you in shit. I left 2 grams and about 5 E pills under your pillow.. You own me a good blow job next time I see you … sorry again. _

_Adam._

"Bella" my mom called "I am waiting for you"

I walked into the hall with my stash then my mom walked me into the bathroom and toward the toilet she was about to make me flush 25 E's worth about 100 and a half an 8 ball worth 110 all I new was she didn't find my other stash with the other 20 pills and the rest of the 8 ball so I am about to flush half my stash!!

"Mom I am not going to flush my shit, just because I got caught. Are you nuts? I almost yelled. " cant I just keep it then when its gone, Ill quit?" I asked her.

"FLUSH THE FUCKING GOD DAMN DRUGS BELLA OR ILL TELL CHARLIE WHY THE FUCK YOUR THERE ISABELLA!!" she screamed at me…. _God I hate her _

"Fine I will. You know I cant wait till I get the fuck out of here. You are a crazed bitch that has a brain that thinks like a 5 year old does. You should be locked up somewhere. Haven't you ever heard that song before, their coming to take me away. They wrote it about you."

"5.….4.…3...2..." she stared counting down"

"fuck fine I will fucking do okay" I said while rolling around…. She used to count down when I was in trouble. I never got to one cause for some stupid reason I was always afraid of her. I don't now why it worked now but I guess there is a small part of me that was still that little girl. Afraid of her mother.

As I walk over towards the toilet, I mumble "Fucking cunt, I hope you die." I finished emptying them in the toilet. Renee flushed what she thinks is all of my stash. I laughed and did a little victory dance inside my head.

I grabbed my make-up bag, and headed towards my room. "good-night, bitch" I said to Renee and slammed my door. I threw all of the shit off of my bed. Grabbed my I pod out from my bedside table drawer and pressing play and hearing human by Skye Sweetnam.

I slowly fell asleep 2 or 3 songs later. Morning came sooner than I'd hope. And it looked like I was going to be leaving in 2 days…._SHIT. Oh well look out forks here I come._

* * *

**_okay so i love you all so i am posting this chapter the same day and if you guys give me alot of reveiws ill post another ... after this chapter i have 3 more already written so if i were you i would reveiw... just so you dont have to wait._**


	5. Chapter 3

_AN im sorry i didnt update sooner ... hope you like_

_D i dont know shit ... just so everyone knows._

* * *

_!!BELLA!!_

"_EMMETT" I scream running towards my brother. _

"_BELLS" He yelled back while I jump into his arms. I hugged him for about 2 minutes before he put me down. " I miss you bells. Why haven't you come down for the last 3 years? HUH?"_

_I haven't seen my brother since before I started high school. I didn't want to really I never really wanted to go back to forks because it would be to much of a reminder that I couldn't be with my friends. So my dad and Emmett always came to me. We would always do fun stuff…. But then I hit high school and I didn't have time… with all the parties and shit .. Why would I want to go see my dad when I could get high because he would have known if I was high or not. He's a fucking cop for fuck sake. _

"_I don't know why really" I lied " so how is dad?"_

"_Good, he said he was sorry, he couldn't cancel on Billy again." he said laughing._

"_How's everyone else? I haven't seen them in 7 years. Did you tell them I was coming?" I asked._

"_Their good. And no I wanted to surprise them. also I just wanted to worn you now that we are not the same people we were seven years ago Bella." he said. __What the hell. _

"What do you mean? your not that same people anymore? None of us are the same people anymore." I laughed._ If only you knew buddy._

" Well" he started finally we got to his jeep. He helped me in and went to the other side. " Lets just say we aren't all that innocent anymore. We get into a lot of shit… and do a lot of shit."

"OH" was all I said " you drink right? " I wanted to know what the hell he was talking about… "come on and just spill the shit Emmett.

"I forgot to ask you. Do you want to come to my football game? Its at 1:30 so we have plenty of time to get home and get ready."

"Yeah sure are they going to be there?? And why aren't you telling me Emmett.?"

"Yes they are going to be there. They are always there. I just don't want you to think bad about your older brother and your friends… I just don't really want to scare you off … or you go tell Charlie cause I could so get arrested." _HUH? _

"Okay first off I'm not a nark and second your confusing the hell out of me just tell me already… ill tell you the real reason I came here." I knew I could tell my brother he would never tell my dad… _hopefully._

"find well me and the gang… " he paused "we party hardy… lets just say. Now tell me why your really here."

"Emmett just fucking tell me…. Like I said what ever you tell me wont get back to Charlie and also I can tell you your going to shit when I tell you why I really am here."

"Fuck your pushy… we drink, do coke, E and weed and we even do what ever we can to get our hands on.. Like oxy cottons and shit.. Your so pushy bells." This is so awesome yes I don't have to quit… hopefully Emmett wont kill me when I tell him why I really am here for. "So now its your turn tell me why you really came here for."

"Okay well I can say that I have done everything you just said… like almost every day I was high since freshmen year. But the reason I moved here is because mom caught me in my room with my drug dealer sniffing coke. That was not the best thing to come home to." I said looking at him.

"Oh god… mom must of freaked … I'm sorry I missed that."

"Yeah she did and also my friends were having sex in there bed. And when mom dragged me down the stairs she told me that she was going to give me chance to not fuck up and shit by moving here. Now I don't have to go behind your back and try to find drugs." I said laughing. " You wanna know something funny?

"What?"

"I asked mom if we could talk about this the next day because she was killing my buzz." I said Emmett started laughing so hard he shook the jeep.

"I'm glad that I don't have to hide this shit from you either, it would have been a pain in the ass."

"So do you think they know who I am…?? I asked.

"Yeah you haven't changed that much."

"Emmett what are we doing after the game?"

"Well we partying of course Edward and Alice's parents aren't home so were throwing a party.. Its going to be sick…. We went and met the dealer yesterday. We bought a shit load. Cause no one else knows how to get it so we sell it."

"So the cops son and daughter are fucked up. You know we are breaking the law" I said laughing. This is so cool. He started laughing too.

We finally pulled into the drive way and no one was home… so I was safe…. I could just be myself and get dressed for the stupid football game… I'm only going for my big brother I love him that much.

I went up stairs after Emmett opened the door. I need to get high or something… I only has maybe about 4 lines left of my coke and 2 pills of my E left. I put my drugs in my bra and I didn't see a dog there. So I was safe… I finally got to my room at the end of the hall and sighed. I forgot my fucking bags.. Ugh

"EMMETT CAN YOU BRING MY BAG UP AND SOMETHING TO DRINK PLEASE IM REALLY THISTY.." I yelled.

"YAH BE UP IN A MINUTE." he yelled back.

While I waited I looked at my room it was still the same as when I left. Pink walls a small bed and stupid flower bed set… there was a deck in the corner. I was glad I brought my laptop…. And I couldn't wait to get my stuff here… my mom said she would send my bedroom set and my bed set here and a couple of my other thing. I couldn't wait. I would have to do something about these stupid pink walls though.

Emmett walked in with my 2 bags and a can of pop. I love my big brother. "thank you" I said kissing his cheek.

"Bella we have to leave in 30 minutes so don't take long." he said then turned to leave.

"Are you joking I only need 10 minute and I look good." I said laughing.

"okay half a hour ill see you down stairs" he smiled.

"Wait Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you do shit before the game. I mean drugs?"

"Yeah why?"

"Want to take the last of my E with me. I don't want to do it by myself." I would anyways but I wanted to do it with my brother.

"Fuck yes. How did you get it on the plane?"

"I have my ways." I said with a great big smile. I handed him a E it was a white music note lots of coke and acid it these ones. After I opened my pop took my Candy and I was so excited, I handed the pop over to Emmett and he took his.

"See you down stairs half an hour okay." and with that he walked out of my room and closed the door.

I was looking threw my clothes and I couldn't decide what I wanted to wear. After about 5 minutes of me looking I finally said fuck it and threw on my black baby phat jeans with gold and white patterns on it. And my white halter top with sliver baby phat cats all over it and my silk white and black baby phat jacket on and just to make the whole outfit much I toped it of with my white and gold baby phat shoes.

After I was done getting dressed I went to the bathroom to put on my make up. I really never were a lot of make up. So I put on eyeliner to bring out my eyes and some lip gloss. I remember one time when I was hanging out with brandy she used to take 3 to 5 hours to get ready and I fell a sleep when she was about a hour left to get ready she woke me up …. That was funny cause I got up and got dressed. And then I took 2 minutes to do my make up and I brushed my hair and flipped it. She said to me that it wasn't fair cause she always took so long and I only took 5 minutes and I still looked better then her.

After I was done I made my way down stairs and Emmett was rushing… _what the hell?_

"What's wrong big bear?" I asked and laughed to myself about the stupid nickname I gave him when we were younger.

"I cant find my fucking jock" he almost yelled.

"Okay well I cant help you there sorry."

Emmett has not change at all. God when we were kids he use to always be looking for something.

"Did you leave it in the locker room?" I asked. I was just trying to see if could help.

"Found it" he said in joy.

"Where was it?"

"In the couch" he said like it was no big deal.

"EW!!… Emmett remind me to never sit on the couch again okay." he laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Lets go little one I'm going to be late." And with that we were out the door and driving towards the school. " Okay so you know my number is 33, Edward's is 89 and Jasper is 57. So look for us okay and ill show you what I'm made" I laughed.

" So your going to show off for little old me now are you?" I said laughing still. "Your going to play high, oh god."

"Its so much fun." he said with a smile I could see he was starting to feel it too.

We pulled up to the school and I could see the football field, it was pretty packed. It looked like I was going to have to stand. _Great. _Good thing I wore running shoes and not heels like I was planning. Emmett helped me out of the jeep and told me he'd see me after the game. So now I was alone walking to the field tripping out, I was thinking what the hell are people going to think, am I going to be the talk of the town ? I took a deep breath and walked up the bleaches….. _This is going to be fun _

When I walked up I didn't see anyone I knew. I guess they aren't here yet. I stood there wishing I wasn't alone and so high that everything was shaking. It was really starting to get sad. _I wish brandy was here. _That made me happy that I could call her so I got my phone out of my purse. I dialled her number.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hey sexy miss me already?" brandy asked.

"Yes" I said laughing. "so what are you doing cause I'm high and I cant really do anything cause I'm watching my brother play football and I'm bored out of my mind….. Please come save me I am in hillbilly hell!! And guess what?"

""What?"

"my brother and his friends do drugs and shit too."

"That's so fucked" she said laughing.

"I cant believe were going to be seniors in high school without it each other but since you have been gone my chances of becoming prom queen has gone way up!!"

"that's because all the guys you have slept with will vote for you"

She laughed and we just talked. I seen her yesterday and I still missed her this much. We kept talking for a while and then I seen my brother. It looked like he was flirting with me I couldn't believe it. I started to laugh . And then I waved and smiled.

"Bella what are you laughing at I didn't say anything funny" brandy said.

"Sorry I'm really tripping out here can I call you back….. And my brother looks like he's flirting with me." I said laughing and watching as my brother caused a couple of the players too look my way.

I hung the phone and pulled my I pod out of my purse. I turned it on after I got the earphones is my ears only to here the best techno song ever made. Popcorn by crazy frog , I don't know about you but I love this fucking song… I really wanted to dance … everything was tripping me out right now I couldn't believe my brother … like come on , but those to guys looked fucking sexy. I wonder who they were.

3...2...1, the buzzer sounded, and scared me to death, its half time and I see the cheerleaders go on the field doing there little cheer .. God how I hate cheerleaders. There was a really tall hot cheerleader yelling out and another girl with black spiky hair being throne in the air…I wonder if they like being with girls?… I wonder.

I seen Emmett run towards me first before heading to the locker room. "Hey you doing okay baby." he asked me. I hate when he treats me like I'm 4 again. "not tripping out to bad right?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just fucked out of my head."

"you know that touch down was for you right?" _When did he get a touch down? God I'm higher then I thought._

"Yeah I know you were just trying to show off.. Hey don't you have to go into the locker room.?." I asked.

"Yeah shit ill see you in a bit okay.." he said then kissed my forehead before running back the locker room.

I seen the blonde girl glaring at me… god that must be his girlfriend. She is fucking sexy though. I just smiled at her back.

Before long the game started up and again and I think I listened to like 3 more songs. But time flies when your high so you don't really know. And then before long the game was over and everyone was cheering and Emmett ran over to me. Picking me up into a hug and swung me around.

"We won" he yelled in joy. "see I told you I could do it when I'm high"

"Emmett put me down. Or ill have to hurt you." I laughed.

" Okay well I am going to get changed and ill be back okay… be right back…" He said and the left me alone once again.

I looked around me still feeling my high pretty well … it felt as if I just took the thing a second ago. Then I seen the blonde girl and the short black hair girl. Walking towards me. Maybe I'm not the only one who thought it looked like Emmett was flirting with me.

The 2 girls walked up to me. And the blonde looked even better close up… well both of them did.

" Who the hell are you and what do you think you are doing with my man" the blonde said more then asked. This could be fun… _lets have a little fun shall we… _

"I don't think I care if you know who I am. And ill do whatever I want with Your man." _nothing sexual… that's just gross. _I thought to myself. Well that set her off.

"Excuse me … who the hell do you think you are, you whore." she said pushing me.

"First off don't fucking put your hands on me again" I stated. " And second I think I'm the queen of fucking England." I said laughing. The look on her face seem like no one has ever talked back to her. Like every one was afraid of this chick… and well lets just say it didn't go over well.

The next think I knew was I got punched in the face.. _GREAT first day back already getting into a fight. _I thought while I punched her back. I'm sorry you just don't fuck with me while I'm on E. we started throwing punches and I could barley hear all the screaming … and everyone yelling fight. I didn't care this girl was not going to fucking punch me for no fucking reason.

I grabbed her by the hair and hit her head of my knee I didn't care, she was not going to win.. Then I felt my brother grab me while somebody grabbed Blondie. Then I heard it..

"Rose what the hell did you do that for?" that's right Rose. One of my best friends.. And I guess my brothers girlfriend.

"Well what the fuck are you doing with her then… I thought you loved me." oh god.

"Rosalie Hale?" I asked. Everyone but Emmett looked at me in shook like how the fuck did I know her name. I ran over to her and hugged her. "God I missed you." I said. Emmett started to laugh.

"EW get of me you whore. I don't even know you." she said in disgust.

" I thought you said I haven't changed much big bear? " I said pouting while I looked at Emmett.

"Well I guess you have because they look like They don't know who your are." he stated like it wasn't obvious.

"OH. MY. GOD." The little pixie screamed running towards me. She hugged me. _What the hell. "_I missed you so fucking much. I cant believe your here." Everyone looked confused. Only Emmett looked scared as she turn on him. " Why the hell did you not tell me she was coming." she asked pointing a finger at my brother.

"I'm sorry Alice it was a surprise" he said holding up his hands. As to say I'm innocent don't kill me.

" I am so sorry for hitting you." Rose said hugging me again. I guess she figured who I was. " Why didn't you tell me who you were?" she asked while Alice came and hugged me again

I was starting to get turned on cause how I could feel their boobs against me. _Stop it Bella._

" I didn't know who you were" I said. Just then a blonde boy came up to me. Jasper I'm guessing pulling me into a hug.

"Hey you I missed you … what has it been about 5 years?" he asked when he pulled away. I laughed.

"Try 7" I said. "I guess everyone has forgotten me." I said with a pout.

"God bells you look good" Jasper said looking at me and I seen everyone nodded in agreement.

" Thanks" I muttered as a little blush came to my face.

"Same old Bella always blushing" Alice laughed. "Hey were Edward?" Alice asked the boys.

"He said he had some things to do before the party" Jasper answered.

"Well that sucks. I wanted to see him man I haven't seen my best friend in years." They laughed as I pouted.

"Okay so what are we doing now… cause I'm kind of bored. And I'm tripping out_._"

"Me too." Emmett said.

"Emmett your sister has only been here for what 6 hours and your already getting her high your so stupid sometimes." Rose said. Me and Emmett looked at each other the busted out laughing.

"Rose I got him high it was my E." I said between laughs.

"What?" they all asked at the same time.

"That's why she's her guys, mom caught her sniffing coke and sent her here."

"Oh" they said at the same time again. _This is some trippy shit._

"Well" Alice sang. " Me, Jasper and Rose have to go back to my place to get ready for the party. Hey are you coming to the party tonight?" she asked. " I know you'll see Edward there if you come."

" Yeah ill be there" I promised. Me and Emmett started to walk back to the Jeep, after everyone said there goodbyes. I couldn't wait for tonight I had the perfect outfit. This was going to be fun.

_Maybe I could get laid?….._

* * *

_okay push button... if you dont i wont add anymore chapters..,.. for 2 weeks i swear ill hold them hostage... lmao REVIEW please!!_


	6. Chapter 4

!!Bella!!

When we got home. Emmett and me just sat around talking. We couldn't eat cause we were still really high. We finish my coke like the last 4 lines I had enough for. We waited till it time to get ready for the party. He also told me that when Alice threw a party, she went all out the lights and everything. And he also said that their house was the best to have a party at cause of all the guest rooms. I just laughed at him.

He told me that Charlie wasn't going to be home till tomorrow and we would be staying at Alice's house after the party cause he could not drive home. because he will be drunk. He said the last time he did drive home drunk, dad pulled him over and almost kill him there when he figured it was him.

God Emmett is fucking stupid sometimes.

After we were done talking I went up to my room to get my clothes on and make up and hair done.

I jumped into the shower to wash myself quickly. And then I jumped out. I did my hair. I flipped it again but put gel in it to give it more of a sex hair look. I made my eyes more pronounced with a smoky look to them. And put a dark shade of lipstick on. I looked fucking hot and I didn't even have my clothes on yet.

While I was getting my clothes on I plugged my I pod into my speakers and blared the music as loud as it could go. Get stoned by Hinder came blaring threw my speakers while I swaged my hip from side to side. I sang along with the music.

I put on my black and pink plaid skirt with my black wife beater that said wacky woman on wine in pink letters. And then I grabbed my back skin tight platform stiletto boots on. I looked at my self in the little mirror I had over my dresser and I looked good.

"Bells were leaving in 10 minutes so hurry up okay." Emmett said coming into my room. "Wow Bella. Alice and Rose will be impressed." he said laughing. I just looked at him. " That's how they dress. More dresses though." oh I thought.

"Okay well ill be there in about 2 minutes have to find my necklace." I said looking for my locket as he shut the door.

"Okay bells"

I found my necklace and earrings I put my earrings in and looked in the mirror. Not bad not bad. And the I opened my locket just to kiss the pictures. One was of me, Emmett, mom and dad when we all loved each other. And the other one was of me and Edward when we were younger much younger.

I put my necklace, checked the mirror one last time, then headed down the stairs to meet my brother.

"Wow aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Emmett laughed.

"Your just jealous you cant pull this look off." I bugged.

"You know, your right. Maybe ill ask mom to give me the money for surgery and get boobs and a skinner body… turn in to a girl. Mom likes the girls better. I bet you I would make a better looking girl then you do." he said laughing. I just rolled my eyes. " lets get going or ill have hell to pay." he said pulling me out the door. And into the jeep.

"Fuck hold on I forgot my purse" I said.

" No!, You don't know how rose gets when she's mad. And anyways you don't need your purse"

"okay find I have my phone anyways" I said, pointing to my boots.

The drive was spent in silence. Which was nice cause I really didn't know what to say at the moment.

We drove up to a white house that I remember spending so much time at. I could hear music and people. There were a lot of cars there all over. I smiled maybe this could be fun. As we walked up to the house the front door flew open and there stood a very pissed looking Rosalie. Oh god.

"Where the hell were you Emmett?" she asked… I think she was already buzzing pretty good. She was wearing a very skimpy pink and black dress with the belt. It had no back and a hole right below the boobs. She looked pretty hot. If I do say so myself.

"I had to wait for bells to get ready." he replied back.

"Oh okay" she said looking at me " You look fucking hot Bella" she said checking me out. _Awkward turtle. Boyfriends sister here hello. Oh well she is sexy. STOP IT BELLA!! _

We walked into the house and there were so many people in the house I didn't even know lived in forks. There were lights going off in the living room strobe lights and colourful crazy lights the rest of the house was more like the parties I went to lights on everyone standing in groups, fun.

"Hey bells come here. You look like you need a drink." Alice said when she seen me. I smiled and followed her. I laughed as she pushed her way threw the crowd of people by the alcohol. She was just so small. And I know small cause I'm almost as small as her. She had on a black baby doll tunic dress. With 4 inch stilettos on.

"Here" she said while handing me a drink. " Its rum and coke, is that okay or do you want something else?" she asked.

"No its fine no worries." I smiled then took a drink. Fuck, how strong did she make this. " Alice are you trying to get me drunk?" I asked laughing.

"Yeah" she said laughing. I think she was hitting the bottle a little bit before the party as well she also looked a little drunk. "You look fucking hot tonight" Maybe I was right they do like girls. " So have you seen Edward tonight. I dressed him." she said proudly.

"No I haven't. But I can see him later I want to dance with you." I said

"Okay lets go dance then" she said. We chugged the rest of our drink and because it was so strong and to be honest is doesn't even taste like she put coke in it at all. Mixture of e and booze and coke. Fun, fun, fun. I think I am going to like it from here. But only if they did this often, which I hope.

Alice and I made our way to where the dancing was going on. I think it was the living room, but I wasn't sure. Alice turned around when we got there and started to grind with me. We danced for a couple of songs, most of the songs were new. In my opinion is that you can dance so much better with techno music and some old 80/90's songs. But what did I know.

Me and Alice decided to go do some shots. We were on our 4 shot when Emmett came over to us.

"So sis are you enjoying yourself?"

"yeah me and Alice are getting drunk. Fuck I missed you" I said throwing my arms around him.

"I didn't miss you." he said laughing I think he was joking. " you know I missed you." he hugged me back.

"Big bear come do some shots with us." I said while Alice was filling up 4 shot glasses. I looked around us to see rose was with us now.

"Yes god we need to drink and get wasted, so bella you drink do drugs,.. What else do you do?." rose asked laughing.

"Nobody can blame me though it fucking fun as hell and what I do is nothing my brother probably doesn't want to hear trust me." I said laughing. " Oh my god you guys want to try something?"

"Sure what" Alice asked.

"okay just trust me on this." I said pulling some skittles out of my purse. They all looked at me weird. "guys trust me." I said while I put 2 skittles in each of the shot glasses, of vodka. "now take the shot."

"BOTTOMS UP!!" Emmett yelled and we all took the shot. The skittles made the vodka sweeter so that it didn't hurt as much going down, and also it made it taste fruity.

"That was good. How did you know how to do that Bella." rose asked.

"Yeah come on tell me how I want to know too." Alice piped up.

"Well me and my friend brandy were drinking one night at a party and I always had skittles. We were doing shots and then yah a couple of my skittles fell into my drink by ascendant and then I drank it and yeah. But don't tell anyone my secret its mine." I said. "and that's why they call me skittles." I said laughing. When they looked at me.

"Your nickname in Jacksonville was skittles?" Emmett asked. I nodded, downing yet another shot. I swear Alice was trying to get me drunk.

"Well I think its fucking awesome." Alice hiccupped after she said that. I laughed.

"Oh My God" Rose said " we have to dance to this song it's the fucking best." Disturbia by Rihanna was blaring threw the house.

Rose, Alice and I went to dance yet again. They decided that they both wanted to dance with me so the made a sandwich out of me. Alice was in front of me and rose was behind me. We were grinding and rose and Alice were feeling me up. We were all wasted by now, so I really didn't care, not that I would if I was sober.

After the song Rose went with Emmett upstairs. I don't want to know what they were going to do and then Alice said she was going to go find jasper. So I was by myself. I needed to find someone to talk to or dance with cause I was bored and high and didn't know anyone.

I looked around to see a group of guys talking so I walked over to them see if someone wanted to dance. I was almost to the group of guys when I seen him. He was the most godly person I have ever seen, god he was sexy. He had bronze hair and he was tall maybe over 6 feet and when he smiled I almost fainted because it was the sexy smile I could ever seen. I wonder who this is. I wanted him, I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned around looking down at me. He smiled at me and I almost jumped him there. He checked me out before he asked me "Yes?"

I motioned for him to come lower so I could whisper in his ear. He leaned over and the smell was so good I really was having a hard time trying to not jump him in front of everyone.

"Wanna dance?" I asked seductively.

"And what do I get out of it" he said in a husky voice. He wants to play I see well two can play this game.

"Well why don't you come find out." I said with sex dripping in my voice. I looked at him and I seen his eye glaze over for a second god he was sexy.

"Well then lets go see want I get" he said taking my hand and bring me over to the dancing people. I seen a lot of girls glare at me. Hopefully my brother doesn't come down for a while.

The song dangerous by Akon came on. I am dangerous only if this guy knew.

I started to grind against him and him to me. God I was drunk. I turned around so my ass was against him. And did more grinding. I moved my hips in circles and went down slowly coming back up at the same pace as I went down. I could feel him getting hard and I only wanted him even more. I could fell he wasn't a small guy that's for sure.

Another song came on. I think the song was name bad boy by Cascada. Not to sure. The song was faster the other which was good. We keep dancing and he started to move is hands feeling me up. I swear that this guy was on E cause of how horny he was getting.

He leaned his head down and started kissing my neck. I leaned my head to side giving him more room to work with. This guy was making me horny as hell. I turned around and started to kiss him I didn't care I wanted him. He kissed me back and licked my bottom lip asking for permission. I granted and then when we needed air we broke apart, but his lips never left my skin. Jaw, neck, behind the ear, collarbone. I couldn't helped it I moaned and he heard it.

"come with me" he said. He grabbed my hand and lead me to get drink and then we headed up the stairs. I didn't care who this was, I was going to fuck him like no tomorrow. He brought me up to the third floor of the house and into the last bedroom at the end of the hall on the left.

When we got into the room I didn't think of anything I attacked him. My lips crashed to his. As he kicked the door shut, my arms went around his neck and my legs went around his waist as he picked me up.

He walked over to the bed and sent me down. With him on top of me I could feel him and god I wanted him.

"Here take this." he said while putting a pill by my face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Its E we can go a lot longer if you take it." this guy is giving me free E of course I am going to take it. I open my mouth, and he put it on my tongue, I closed my mouth around his finger and he slowly took it out and hissed while he was doing it. I grabbed my drink so I could swallow it. I watch him take his to.

After we took it he attacked me. God it was so sexy. He took off my shirt, and I his. This guy was gorgeous. He was built, but not like my brother. My brother was just to built. He kissed my neck and started to go down unclasping my bra and taking it of my arms. He made it down to my skirt but instead of taking it off he pulled my thong off and lifted my skirt off. I don't remember how he took his pants off but man fuck. He was huge.

I wanted to taste it so I flipped us over and kissed down his chest going down till I hit his treasure trail. God this guy is going to be the death of me. I kissed his treasure trail wanting to find what I was looking for. I found it and it looked even bigger close up. I grabbed his long shaft while I licked his head. I put him in my mouth and he moaned. Good wait till I get to the good part. I started to bob my head up and down. He put his hands in my hair and pushing me farther down on his shaft. I could deep throat, but god this guy was huge. I pulled him out of my mouth, and I knew he wanted more cause he buckled his hips towards me.

I turned on my vibrating tongue ring and started licking his shaft again. He moaned even more. I putt my tongue ring in the hole at the tip of his dick and started to move it around.

" Oh god… shit I'm going to come. God keep doing that.,.. I never felt anything like that before." he said while moaning and grunting and the I pulled him in to my mouth again bobbing once more and pulled out I got him to stand up so he could shoot it into my mouth himself. He started to jack off and then shot into my mouth. I swallowed it up and god it was the best cum I've ever tasted.

He pulled me up and the crashed his lips to mine. Tasting himself on me. He pushed me to the bed and climbed on top of me. He didn't even wait like asking permission. He took control and it was the sexiest thing I have ever seen. He slammed into me and kept doing it. I could feel me come to my climax but he kept going even after we had both finished but I guess we weren't.

3 more times in 3 different positions and 6 orgasms later. We finally stopped and pasted out.

* * *

**Sorry guys I know the sex scene isn't the greatest but I swear will be a lot better… if you give me 15 reviews ill update tomorrow love you all and the reason why i am saying this is because the blow job sence for some sick reason is going to be a big part of the story okay... i knoe sounds stupid, but i love it... thank again and please review... **

**"Go to it"**

**Much love **

**Shy 33**


	7. Chapter 5

**Okay so I know you didn't give me as many as reviews as I wanted but hey you cant blame a girl for trying. I just wanted to tell you that its been hard to write because I have 2 kids that are very young not even over the age of 2 so you know I cant really write all the time and I just started back to school on the 22nd of October so you see id you hate me for not updating I'm sorry I'm trying … he, he, he**

**Now one with the story…..**

* * *

*!*!*!*!*!BELLA!*!*!*!*!*

I woke up the next morning from somebody snoring, I looked around and it took me a minute to realized where I was. Taking a look beside me to see the guy who I slept with. God was he beautiful I wanted to stay looking at him all day. But I knew I couldn't I looked at the clock and it read the beautiful numbers of 6:38 in the morning.

I got out of bed looking for my clothes. I didn't want anyone to realize that I slept with someone I didn't even know the first day I got here.. Defiantly not my brother.

I found my clothes and got dressed. I was looking for my phone when I saw it on the deck. I have no idea how it got there but I remembered last night wasn't like all other nights. Walking over to get my phone I seen a couple of picture on the shelf above the computer deck. I looked at the picture and almost laughed… I couldn't help it. One picture was of Edward and me with cake all over our faces, I remembered that day completely.

It was Edwards 7th birthday party and I walked up to him with my piece of cake and pretended that it smelt good. I told him to smell it himself and when he did I pushed the cake right into his face. Then after the shook finally wore off, he took his cake off the table and threw it at me. Edwards mom had to take a picture of us.

I really hope Edward isn't going to find out I have sex in his bed. I looked at the next picture and it was Alice, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper and the same guy I slept with last night.

FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh god I have to get out of here. I just fucked my best friend, and I didn't even know it was him. I looked over at him and hope to god I could get out of here before he woke up. I grabbed my phone and made my way over to the door. Slowly shutting it. I pray that he doesn't remember anything from last night. I tip toed down the stairs and out the door. I decided I would walk home it was not that far anyways.

When I finally made it home I went up stairs in a daze, my brain was full of questions.

Why did I let this happen? _Because I'm stupid and to fucked up to care._

Why didn't I at least ask him his name? _because you were to horny to care._

Why didn't I recognize him? _Because you haven't seen him in 7 years Bella._

I made my way into my room and grabbed my clothes from my suit case. Cause I still haven't unpacked yet and the grabbed my bag of crap I needed, and walked into the bathroom.

I sighed as I turned on the water. When I got to the right temperature. I striped my clothes off and stepped in. after I was done, I turned of the water and got out and towelled off. Looking in the mirror.

'I knew this sleeping with everyone would come back to bit you in the ass but no you never listened to me.' My conscience said to me.

I pulled on my sweats and my white wife beater and pulled my socks on too. I hated having my feet bare and made my way back to my bed room.

Sighing I walked over to my bed and laid down. Seconds after my head hit the pillow I was passed out cold.

%&*^%EDWARD%*^$&*

This morning I woke up and looked around my room. I could of swore I had a girl in here last night. I looked over at my clock and it said it was 11:04am. I made my way out of my bed and into the shower.

After my shower I walked out of the bathroom with just a towel. I was thinking about last night. It seems the only thing I could remember was this blow job I received. I wonder who it was, there where so many girls that had tongue rings. But I couldn't think off anyone of them giving me a mind blowing blow job like this…this… whoever she was…fuck why didn't I ask her, her name.

I looked around in my drawers to find something on before I went down stairs. I wonder if somebody seen who I was with last night. After I put my clothes on I walked out of my room and down the stairs into the kitchen.

The first person I seen was of course Emmett. He was bent over looking for something in the fridge . I wonder if he seen me last night.

"Emmett?"

"Yes Edward?" he said without looking at me.

"I was wondering if you would have seen who I was with last night?"

"Wow man Edward Cullen cant remember who he was with last night." he said jokingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyways can you help me or not?"

"Help with what?" Alice asked as she walked into the kitchen with Rose and Jasper in tow.

"I need help to know who I was with last night cause when I woke up this morning I didn't see anyone. But I know I was with some one cause she gave one hell of a blow job." I said being serious with them.

"How good was she?" Emmett asked laughing. Rosalie smacked him upside the head, "OWWW Rose" he whined.

"In honest truth. It was nothing I have ever felt before. She had a tongue ring and she knew how to use it. And it was vibrating. But that's all I remember I don't remember talking to her, the way she looked, I don't even remember if we had sex, nothing. Do you guys know who I was with last night?"

"NO" I heard from everyone in the room.

"Thanks guys you're a big help. So what are we doing tonight?"

"We dear brother are going out to eat dinner then were going to use out fake ids and go clubbing." Alice said jumping on the balls of her feet.

Before I could respond. Emmett jumped in. "We have to see if Bella wants to come. Hopefully she'll have an id. Where is Bella anyways?"

What the fuck why did they tell me she was here. I sat there staring at Emmett in shock why haven't the told me? Why the hell didn't they tell me? Did they think I knew? So many questions ran through my head at once.

"Wait what!!" I asked some what confused. Are they talking about Bella, Bella swan, MY BELLA!! Oh god I feel weird why didn't I know.

"Bella is back in town to live with me and my dad. She got into some bad shit and yeah mom sent her back here, it's a long short story thingy ask her." Emmett said like it was no big deal. Like I should of known she was here.

"Bella is back and no one fucking told me!!!" I almost screamed.

"Wait what you didn't see her last night. I thought you would of." Rose said.

"Yeah I guess I didn't thanks guys for telling me. Now where is she. If she was here last night shouldn't she be here now.?" I asked.

"Well I don't know we kind of just left her she might of felt left out and decided to go home last night." Alice said. " I shouldn't of left her, but I couldn't help it I wanted to get fuck." she said like it was not big deal.

"Me too and she's my sister. God we are stupid." Emmett said. Looking down.

"Okay well I better get going now. I have to go see if my best friend is at home. So I can see her… I still cant believe you guys didn't fucking tell me."

"Well yah she was at our game yesterday and yah got into a fight with Rose and yah then she came here and got cranked with us. It was pretty sweet." Alice said.

"Wait what she got into a fight with Rose why?"

"because I thought Emmett was with her you know like fucking her. I thought he was cheating on me. She doesn't look the same man she hot. And when I say hot… I mean HOT!!!." Rose said.

" Oh okay well now I'm leaving ill see you later …. Alice don't you dare touch my clothes or I will burn everything in your closet."

"You wouldn't dare." she said while I was getting up. I started walking towards the front door as a grabbed my keys I yelled back.

"You bet your ass I would." and walked out the door.

I walked to my car and got in. I couldn't help but wonder what Bella looked like, I guess she's drinking and doing drugs but what changed her to become like that. I know I didn't it because I didn't want to remember her anymore she always haunted my dreams I thought I would never see here again. I guess I was wrong.

I took off out of the drive way and made my way over to the swans house. I was getting more nervous the closer I got. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I wonder if she'll even recognized me. I know I have changed. My red hair turned into more of a bronze colour, my eyes got brighter colour of green and I know that I'm not that scrawny kid I was when she left. I'm not even the same person anymore.

I finally pulled up to the house about 15 minutes later. I think I sat there staring at the house for about ten minutes before I got the courage to finally get out and go to the door

I knocked on the door and I waited. I waited for 2 minutes and knocked again I felt so nervous. I finally heard someone coming down the stairs. "Fuck hold on don't get your panties in a bunch, I swear Emmett. If you…" she didn't finish when she opened the door looking at me in shock.

She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. She was wearing greys sweats and a white wife beater. Her hair looked like she just got out of the shower and fell a sleep with it wet. She looked all groggy. She was even more the beautiful. Stunning.

&^%$*Bella*$%^&

I woke up to someone knocking at the front door. I slowly got up all groggy thinking it was Emmett. He probably forgot his keys or lost them. Then I heard the knocking again.

"Fuck hold on don't get your panties in a bunch, I swear Emmett. If you…" I pulled open the door and was shocked to see Edward there. He looked so good. He had on a pair off black baggy jeans and a black button down shirt and his bronze hair sticking up in every different way. God he was gorgeous.

'Play it cool Bella he doesn't know you slept with him he doesn't need to know that you know who he is.' I thought to myself.

"Can I help you" I said still kind of groggy.

"Hello to you too. I was looking for my best friend. Have you seen her. She has frizzy short hair. No chest and I believe is skinny as a twig." nice buddy. Acting like your cool.

"Actually I haven't seen her in I think about 5 years but I'm sure if I see her I can tell her you came by." I said and closed the door. Joking around. I opened the door about 1 minute later and saw Edward looking like a lost puppy. I jumped at him and hugged him. "Edward I missed you" I said like I didn't just have sex with the kid.

"I've missed you too bells" he said hugging me back. I felt safe and at home in his arms. that's weird I thought.

"So are you going to come in or are we going to keep hugging on the porch?" I asked.

He laughed and let me go. "lets go get caught up shall we" he said. I guess he really doesn't know we slept together. 'Lets try to keep it like that.' I told myself.

I motioned for him to come in the house. This is going to be a very awkward conversation…..

* * *

**Okay so I am leaving you there because I'm mean and there is already writers block but I'm going to start the conversation. Yes, yes I am don't worry Ill have it out soon… see I didn't know where I should end this chapter but I guess I can do it for you guys and leave you hanging cause I suck I know ….. Please read and review I love you all. If I get at least 10 more reviews by tomorrow ill post tomorrow okay **

**Much love **

**Shy**


	8. Chapter 6

**okay i know u hate me for taking so long and i want to say im really sorry. **

**i want to tell everyone that i have **

**31 reveiws**

**12 favs**

**23 alerts**

**and **

**2837 hits **

**whats up with that!!!**

**i just wanted to ask for every keep in mind that i wanted to here what you think you can flame me but it means alot to know how you like or not like my story. so if you could please please please review **

**shoot out to kellycullenxoxo... i am really looking forward to writing with you... thanks again for everything.**

**mych love**

**shy-baby**

--

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!Bella!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

As I followed Edward into the house I turn and shut the door and locked it behind me. _Just in case. _I told myself. I went into the kitchen, as Edward followed me.

"Do you want a drink?" I asked.

"Yes thank you." _God I love his voice. STOP IT BELLA!!!_

"So why you here?" I asked because I hope he didn't want to talk about last night… I wonder if he remember. I handed him his can of pop.

"I just haven't seen you in like 7 years and I was told you were at the party and I didn't know and didn't see you so I wanted to come and say hi and shoot the shit." He paused "And also I wanted to ask if you wanted to come with us to the club or something like that… all I know is that Alice wanted to go somewhere, where we needed fake ids. That is if you had one?"

Is this guy serious. I guess he didn't know it was me. "Umm yah I think I still have mine I cant remember if Renee found it or not." I thought for a second. "Don't we have school tomorrow?"

"Yeah but I'm pretty sure that doesn't matter to Alice. I think she wants to spend a couple of days showing you want we do… knowing Alice she probably take you shopping or something."

"Well I don't know about the whole shopping thing. Alice looks like the type to buy the whole store. I don't think I could do that, but the club and everything should be fine. I mean I'm pretty sure that I can still wake up for school in the morning."

"So you will come?" he asked kind of hopeful.

"Yeah I guess, only if I can find my id though." I said and smiled.

We sat in silence for a while. Neither one of us knowing what to say. What could I say? So how did you like that blow job. Or how did you like that awesome sex we had last night? That would go over so well.

"So why did you come back. Emmett said something about doing drugs or something and you mom catching you or something?" here we go.

"well that's a funny story really." I paused he nodded for me to go on. " You see when I was in Jacksonville I was at party and yeah my friend and I wanted to have sex and so we stole the 2 biggest drug dealers to come back to my place, cause my mom was supposed to be away for the weekend. My mom came home and lets just say she caught me sniffing coke, Naked, off of the guys chest not a pretty picture."

"You have to be shitting me" He laughed so hard. "I knew there was a reason you were my best friend. Your like freaky stuff don't you." _You have no idea buddy_

"Yeah so that's why I'm here. My mom caught me gave me a chance to straighten myself out… but now that I'm here I found out you guys do this shit and I don't have to sneak around to try to find it." I said not answering his question.

We sat in silence for awhile and it started to get awkward, that's in till he started talking again…. The thing I didn't want to talk about the most.

"So did you see me last night at the party?" he asked. OH FUCK!!! OH FUCK!!! SHIT!! SHIT!! SHIT!!!!!! Make something up Bella and fast.

"Yeah but I didn't know it was you" I said.. Trying not to look like I knew anything maybe I could play it off.

"Oh do you know who I was with cause" he pause trying to look for the right words. "I know this is going to sound really bad. But hey what the hell you're my best friend still right? I can trust you."

"Yah" I said nodding not knowing where this is going.

"Well okay anyways.. I was so fucked last night I didn't know what happened after I was talking to some of my guy friends. I know I had a girl in my room and I had this mind blowing blow job but I cant remember. Like I cant remember shit not what she looked like, not what she said. I don't even remember having sex with the chick. All I remember is this mind blowing blow job and that she had a tongue ring."

FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCKIDY FUCK, FUCK!!!!!!!!! I Screamed in my head. I need play this cool. Breathe in breathe out. Try to hind the fact you have a tongue ring.

"Really?" I asked. He really thinks I'm that good at giving head.

"Yeah so anyways I was wondering if you seen who I was with. I know you didn't know it was me and you don't know anybody but the 5 of us. But maybe you could describe her or something."

5"5, brown hair, brown eyes. Tattoo on lower back. Yep I can tell you want she looks like what she like I can tell you every about her. CAUSE ITS ME!!!!!!! I thought to myself.

"Nope sorry I seen you with some guys and then I went and danced then I went home had a headache. And because everyone left to have some hot sex." I said making a point… I couldn't let him think I was there while that chick was. UGH!!!!

"Oh that sucks I really need to find that girl" he stated.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she was fucking amazing. I know it sounds stupid but she was really good at giving head. and i cant get her out of my other head. i felt like i had something with her, like i knew her somehow. im not sure. but i need to find her."_ i wont let you find her._

"Oh"

"Yeah"

We were silent for a while. I don't know about him. But I was going threw last night in my head. I wanted to tell him it was me. I wanted to tell him that it was me and have mind blowing sex again. But I knew that would be to weird. He's my best friend what was I supposed to do.

Just then we both jumped lightly when the phone started to ring.

"I'll get it." I said jumping up to get the quickly.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hey Bells!! how are you, I'm sorry I couldn't have been there to pick you up at the airport. I just kept putting of fishing with Billy If I could of you know I would of." he said.

"Hey dad no problem don't worry me and Emmett just went over to Alice and Edwards to watch a movie, you know I really missed you though right?" I asked, why is he calling and not at home now I wonder. Before I could asked the question he said.

"I know I missed you too. I wanted to tell you and your brother that I wont be home for the next 2 weeks. So I'm leaving Emmett to you to take care of and keep him out of trouble."

"Oh okay well I guess why?"

"Why take care of Emmett or why am I not going to be home for 2 weeks?" he asked.

"Why are you not going to be home for 2 weeks?" I answered and asked at the same time.

"Because I have this to police convention to go to and Its in orange county and I have to be there the head of the cops in forks, so I wont be home for 2 weeks but I'm coming home soon for about 10 minutes so I can quickly put some clothes in a bag and leave for the airport."

"Oh no problem dad I know work is very important by all means you can go."

"Okay are you going to be around there at 3?"

"No I promise Edward I would hang out with him. But I don't know ill see you in a couple of weeks" I said.

"Okay sweetheart I love you and tell your brother to keep in mind I have ears ill know if he gets into

Trouble."'

"Okay have fun dad I love you too see you later." with that I hung up the phone.

"Why did you tell him you promised to hang out with me?" Edward said scaring me, I forgot he was there.

"Because I just don't want him to know I'm high. Cause right now its like 1:04" I said looking at the time, "and I need to get high." _Good save._

"Well aren't we a party girl… what happen to that sweet innocent little girl that was my best friend" _She was left here with you_" I thought

"She grew up and realized that life sucks and then you die so why not live life to the fullest."

"Well I have drugs but only if you really will hang out with me will I give you some." he said. Fuck didn't want to be near him today. Awkward.

WAIT!!!!

Is he flirting with me?

"Well then what do you think we should do?" I asked.

"Well I suggest you get some clothes on so we can leave. I'm taking you some place." okay?

"Where are we going?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"We are going to Seattle to trip out." he paused. "it's a surprise." FUCK!!!!

"Are the guys coming."

"Yeah I'm going to remind Alice we have school tomorrow and also I'm going to suggest we do this instead I think she do it. I know she loves this place." he said while smiling. _GOD KILL ME NOW !!!!….. I want him so bad._

_--_

_**Sorry guys but I know its short but I'm going to keep writing tonight because yah I love you that much**_

_**Please tell me your not that mad at me I'm trying with my school and being at home with my kids its kind of hard to write when I have homework and diapers to change I know EWWWW!!!! Lmao I'm joking. So please press the button and review I was at least 45 reviews before I post again I know we can do it love you all please tell me what you think.**_

_**Mych love** _

_**Shy**_


	9. Chapter 7

an: okay im sorry this took so long but hey its really long try 4,842 word. not including the authers note. hehehe is 15 pages i think i cant remember but here you are hope your not mad at me ill cry if you do

on with the story......

* * *

!*!*!*!*! Bella*!*!*!*!*!*!

"Go get ready. I'll call the guys. I'm guessing you should try to wear all white okay" he said.

"Yah sure can you please tell me where we are going?" I questioned. I wanted to know but you know what was weird. It was so weird to be around him. But it's like I had been doing this my whole life. 'Like I never left.'

"No I told you it's a surprise, if you don't trust me then we can go clubbing and go to school hung over. It's up to you, but this way your brother can't beat up every guy that hits on you."

"Fine, you said white right?" What? He did have a point there.

"Yeah white pants white shoes and white shirt, if you have them. Just trust me please!" he said pouting a little. How could I say no to that?

I turned with out another word and walked up stairs. I went into my room and looked in the drawers for my white jeans and white wife beater that says buck fubby. I didn't know if I should just were my runners or heels, so I threw on my runners.

I went into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. After I was done brushing my teeth, I put a little eyeliner, mascara and some lip gloss. I brushed my hair and flipped it wearing it out like I always do.

After about 10 minutes of getting ready, I walked downstairs. Going into the living room because I heard the TV on.

"I'm ready when ever you are" I said. Edward looked at me and smiled. I felt my heart speed up. God he's trying to kill me.

"Yeah we are going to my house first so I can get dressed to. You know you're not like most girls. You only took 10 minutes and you still look beautiful." HUH?

"Yeah I know I'm hot. Let's go I want to get high. And that means I have to hang out with you. Even though I could go ask my Brother....." I said trailing off.

With that he got up and walked to the door opening it up before letting me go first. I went to his car and got in the passengers side, shutting the door behind me. Edward just stood outside of the car looking at me for a couple of minutes. 'God please don't let him find out it was me.'

Finally he snapped out of the spell he was under and got in and started the car. The drive was silent, which I was grateful. We pulled up to the big white house. The same one we were partying in last night.

I got out of the car and walked toward the house with Edward. When we got into the house we went into the living room the gang was sitting there. Emmett and Rosalie on the couch, Jasper and Alice in the chair.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Hey why did you go home last night man you should of stayed." Emmett said.

"Well I would of if someone didn't go and have sex." I stated. "Come on it was my first day back and I didn't know where Edward was. So I didn't know anyone and you guys just suck." Good now they would think I was with him last night. "And anyways I was really fucked and I had a headache."

"We are really sorry we left you Bella." Alice said. "Maybe we could hook you up with some one. Then you can have hot sex too." I laughed.

"That's okay. I don't think anyone in the town of forks could please me." Except for Edward. "And thank but no thanks, I think I could get my own man. You know what I mean?" I said, while I wiggled my eyebrows.

"So anyways…." Edward said. "Everyone needs to be getting ready. We are leaving in about 1 hour. I really would like to get high and I am pretty sure Bella wants too to. And also I need everyone to dress in white. You all know why." He said.

"Hey guys do you think because I'm already ready you could let use a computer? I want to check my e-mail." I asked.

"You can use mine bells. Come on." Edward said. Oh joy.

"Okay" I said as I followed him to his room. The room I was in last night. The room I was having sex in last night. The room I had sex with him all night in. the room I wanted to jump him and have sex again with him in again.

OH GOD! I groaned inwardly. God help me now!

I walked into his room and wanted to play it cool so I went and look at the picture I saw this morning.

"I like this room. Can I have it?" I joked. "I can't believe you still have this picture out. What does your girlfriend say about it." What you can't blame a girl for trying. I needed to know.

"Thanks and no you can't have my room Bella. You can share it with me though. And as for the picture why wouldn't I still have it. You're still my best friend Bella." UGH!! Best Friend Bella that's it.

"Yah I know I just you know thought you would of hid it. That's all." I said.

"So Bella why haven't you called me for the last 4 years, Emmett didn't even hear from you"

What should I tell him? The truth Bella The truth!

"Well I just you know I couldn't, I didn't want to be reminded of what I was missing. I just you know, I couldn't handle it. Knowing I couldn't see you and everyone else. I didn't want to realize that I might not ever see you again."

We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes. It felt like eternity before he spoke again.

"I know what you mean." He paused trying to find the right words. "I didn't know if you were ever coming back."

"Yeah"

"Well that doesn't matter anymore. You're back and that all that matters right?" he asked. To bad I'm the girl you're looking for!

"Yeah just go get dressed. I'm just going to be on the computer. I paused. "Thanks again for letting me use it." I said.

"No problem." He said as he went into the bathroom that was attached to his bedroom. I turned on his laptop and waited it to fully load. It didn't take long. So I clicked on the internet.

After I signed in hotmail, I looked at my e-mails. There were a lot of junk mail but one

from brandy. I clicked the one from brandy.

Bella

I have been trying to call you since you hung up on me. What happened with your brother's game? I wanted to ask you if it would be okay if a came down next weekend I want to meet that brother of yours. I know he has to be hot if he looks anything like you. Does he have a girlfriend? Anyways I miss you and I want to come see you if that is okay with you. Asked your dad, My mom said it was fine. Anyways I miss you and Adam has been asking about you. Love you bells talk to you later bye

Brandy

p.s. make sure you call me.

"Okay" I said to myself. I wrote her back.

Brandy

Sorry I didn't call you I turned my phone off. My brothers game went fine, except me getting into a fight with Rosalie one of my friends and my Emmett's girlfriend. We didn't know who each other were. Anyways yeah I don't have to ask my dad because he isn't going to be here for 2 weeks. So come down, I can't wait for you to meet my brother and my friends. No worries I'll call you and come pick you up at the airport. Love you too bye eye.

Bella

p.s did Adam mention what he wanted?

I finish typing the e-mail, and signed off. I wonder what Adam wanted.

I didn't have that much time to think about it before I heard the bathroom door open. Edward walked out in a towel.

OH GOD!!!

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm getting my clothes, why?"

"Doesn't it bother you that I'm in the room and you're only in a towel?"

"No I am not at all self conscience. Should I be?" he asked raising a eyebrow at me.

"No I just thought you wouldn't be like almost naked in front of me."

"Well I don't care it's not a big deal. Like come on we used to bath together for fuck sake what makes this different?" he asked while his hand motioned to his body, like a game show host.

"Well never mind." I said turning around, facing the shut down computer again.

"Bella does my nakedness bother you?" he asked while turning me around, making me eye level with his perfect chest. He really was a god. I wanted him even more.

"N-no" I stuttered out. UGH!!! He laughed.

"Then you wouldn't care if I did this." He pulled of his towel….. FUCK!!! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME!!!!

"Nope not at all" I shrugged. "Why would I?" I glanced down at his now really hard cock and then looked back at his face. I was really wet right now. I swear if he touched me right I would creamed my panties there on the spot. Ugh!!

He laughed again. "Breathe Bella." He chucked. I'm really going to hurt him.

"Anyways are you going to get dress I don't really want to wait to get high? And anyways I don't want you poking me in the eye with that thing." I smirked.

He laughed. "Yeah go down stairs ill get dress and then we'll leave. Can you see if everyone else is ready?"

"Yeah see you downstairs." I said walking out of the room and down stairs to walk down stairs, to Alice's room. I knock on the door.

Knock, knock.

"Come in!" Alice yelled.

I opened the door and peeked my head in. there were clothes being throw out of a door. I assume that was the closest. I walked into the room and peeked my head in there.

"Alice, Edward just asked me to tell you that we will be leaving really soon so hurry up"

"Okay I just need to find that stupid shirt and ill be down okay."

"I'll see you downstairs." And again I walked out of the room and downstairs. I went into the living room and seen Jasper sitting in the chair wearing black jeans and a while shirt with the nirvana happy face on it.

"Hey Jasper, I thought that shirt was supposed to be black and yellow. Not black and white." I said raising my eyebrow at him after I sat down on the couch.

"It the only shirt I own that is white. I found in when I went to Toronto for a couple of weeks last summer." He said.

"Cool." I said. "So do you know where we are going?"

He chuckled. "Nope" he said simply.

"Fine" I huffed.

"Okay let's go!!" Alice said as she and Edward walked into the living room.

"Emmett and Rosalie aren't here yet." Jasper piped up. Just when he said that Rose and Emmett walked in.

"Honey I'm home." Emmett yelled walking into the living room.

"So we can go now. Emmett we need to take your jeep because we need to all fit." I said.

With that we all walked out of the house and to my brother's jeep. I was staring at the jeep, when Edward came up behind me.

"Are you going to get in anytime soon so we can go?" he laughed.

"Well I could get in if I were as tall as you. But no I'm not because I'm short." I said.

He put his hands on my hips and my breath caught it my throat. He leaned to ward his body right up against my back. I could feel him big and hard threw the denim white jeans he was wearing. He whispered into my right ear. "Here let me help you with that." He said huskily. Shit!!

"Thanks" I said while he picked me up and he put me into the jeep. Emmett was driving with Rose in the front seat. Edward was on the right side behind the driver's seat, me in the middle seat, and Jasper on the left seat in the back, with Alice on his lap.

"So guys guess what?" I said when we pulled out of the drive way and started to drive on the highway towards Seattle.

"What?" Alice piped up.

"Well you know how I was talking about my friend brandy?" I asked.

"Yeah" Rosalie said.

"Well she's coming down on the weekend to visit. She wants to meet you all." Well not really she wants to meet Emmett, but hey, let's not say that.

"That's cool." Emmett said. "We can hear all the stories of the infamous skittles." He laughed his booming laugh.

"Skittles?" Edward asked raising his perfect eyebrow at me.

"Yes and what would your nickname be?" I asked raising my eyebrow at him, just as he had done to me.

"Don't have one." He stated looking away from me. LIAR!!!

"You are such a liar Edward. Why don't you tell dear Bella here what your nickname is?" Emmett laughed his booming laugh again. I love my brother

"Yes tell all of us what your nickname is Edward." Jasper said.

"Well…umm… fine. It's the big Eddie" he said while not looking at me and biting his lip.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "It because I slept with a lot of girls and they all agree I'm the

best and the biggest." He informed me. Like he knew what I was thinking.

I'd say you were the biggest for me. I bet some girls can't handle you, but I know I can. I wish I could have you again, some time soon, yes in my bed. I was brought out of my thoughts by Emmett.

"Yeah that's because they never had me" Emmett said, his booming laugh echoed across the car.

"Me to" Jasper piped up.

"Well anyways. I don't need to know" I stated.

"Well bell you might just be one of the only girls that aren't drooling over big Eddie. Other then Rose and me that is." Alice said.

That's what you think buddy!!!

Fuck yes I was drooling but could you blame me he was my personal god. I wanted him so bad I couldn't stop looking at him. I couldn't stop thinking about him. He was thinking about me to but there was a difference I knew who he was and that I slept with him. He had no idea that it was me that he slept with. UGH!!

"Here Bella" Edward said.

"What? Oh sorry... kind of zoned out there."

"Here I was giving you this." He said handing me 2 pills and a bottle of water. FUCK YES!!!!

"Thanks." I said taking them from him. "Can I take them now?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him and grinning.

"Yes I just took my 2 and everyone is going to take theirs to." He said. I nodded and put the 2 pills in my month. I let them dissolve on my tongue, and then took a sip of the water handing it back to Edward.

The rest of the 30 minutes of the ride was left silent. Alice and jasper were making out and rose was painting here nails and looking in the mirror on the vizier. Everyone was waiting for their high to hit them. I really wanted to feel mine more than ever.

Finally we stopped. I looked out of the window and seen a lot of other cars. We were in a parking lot. Good we're here.

"We're here" Alice said excitedly bouncing up and down on Jasper's lap.

"Alice, if you don't stop jumping up and down. I am going to throw you down and I will fuck you right in the spot." Jasper I think he was starting to feel his high.

"NO YOU WILL NOT!!!" Emmett said. "This is mine and Rose's spot on lunch breaks at school buddy! You can't have it." Whine ass.

"Sorry jazz." Alice said.

"Lets go!" I said pushing playfully on Edward. "Where are we anyways?" I asked as we were getting out of the jeep. Edward helped me down.

"We are going glow in the dark mini putting." He said while smiling a crocked smile. I felt my knees go weak. UGH!!! Don't show him he has this much power over you Bella!!!

"Okay well then why don't we go and mini golf." I said linking arms with Edward and heading towards the front door. Mini golfing fun!!

We walked into the mini golfing place and there wasn't that many people here a couple of groups maybe 3 other groups not busy at all. We all walked up to the counter where a guy about our age was standing. Judging by the name tag he did work here and his name is James.

Yummy!!

He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. And she was tall and muscular. I wonder what how big he is. I think ill find out later.

"Can I help you?" he asked Edward he didn't notice me yet!

"Yes game for 6." Edward said. James looked around and seen that there were six of us. I smiled and winked, when he eyes landed on me. I wanted him. I know I just had sex with Edward last night, but hey a girl has needs too.

James smiled at me. "What colour golf club would you like? There's blue, pink, orange, green, purple, and yellow." he said talking to me mostly.

"Pink." Alice said.

"Orange" jasper said.

"Blue" Emmett said.

"Purple" Rosalie said.

"Blue" Edward said, looking at James.

"And for you pretty lady?" he asked me. I swear I heard Emmett growl. By the way meet my brother. I thought to myself.

"Green. My favourite colour." I smirked at him again, I want you in my pants buddy!! He smiled back and handed out our golf clubs with the same colour balls.

"If you need anything then don't be afraid to ask. My names James and you start in 2 minutes go stand my the entrance I'll tell you when you can go in" he said looking at me. I winked one last time as we all made our way to the entrance.

"Did you see that guy staring at you Bella. You should go talk to him. He's really hot." Alice piped up. I was planning on a lot more then that a little later.

"Whatever not my type." I responded. I couldn't let them no I was a slut, and I think that because this guy live in Seattle it didn't matter. It wont get around. Maybe after I while ill let them know my little secret.

"You guys can start now. Have fun." James said loud enough for us to hear.

We walked in the entrance and I my buzz hit me full force. There was bright colour walls and fake rocks shaped as things, there also was techno music playing from the speakers. This was the really trippy shit.

"So this is why you wanted us to wear white." I said to Edward. Cause all of us were glowing.

"Yes this is why. But I can say I like that buck fuddy shit, it makes me what to be a buck fuddy too." he whisper in my ear. I shivered. But ignored him anyways.

We decided that the girls would go first. so Alice went first. When she hit the ball it went near the hole. "Yes!!" she yelled. She took another shot and the ball when in. "I did it jazz and it didn't take me 7 times this time." she cheered.

It was roses turn. So she set her ball down. Bending down to give Emmett a good view of her ass. I think I heard Emmett groan. She stood back up and hit the ball. It took her 3 hits to get it in the whole. She wasn't happy. So far Alice was winning.

When it was my turn I went up put my ball down angled and hit. I thought it would of missed but it when in. hole in one. "Yes!!!" I screamed jumping up and down excitedly.

"Okay good for you. My turn" Emmett said.

"Your just mad that your little sister can give u a run for you money." Jasper said. I smiled.

All the guys went on the first hole. All got holes in one. But I didn't care. Me and my friends in Jacksonville never did anything like this. It was fun. After the first hole. We went on to the second hole. We were doing pretty good.

After the 10 hole, I was starting to get bored though and horny. I didn't want to jump Edward though cause they might think I'm weird for hitting on my best friend.

Emmett and rose were making out during the time they weren't putting. So that wasn't helping. I know gross brother and all. can you blame me his girlfriends gorgeous.

I think I needed to go find that James guy now. I'm horny as fuck!!!

"Hey guys I'm going to go to the bathroom okay. Ill be right back okay."

"Do you want me to come with you to show you were it is?" Edward asked.

"No I'm a big girl I can find it myself." I responded. I tiptoed up and kissed Edward on the cheek before I said. "But it was sweet for you to ask." and with that I turned trying to figure out how the hell I can get out of here.

After about 2 minutes of searching I finally found the exit and looked over at the counter. James was sitting there looking bored. He looked around and spotted me and smirked. I walked over towards him.

"I knew you would be back, what boyfriend not enough for you."

"You know for someone so good-looking you are not that smart." I smirked.

"So he's not your boyfriend" I nodded. And leaned in close to his ear, on my tip of my toes.

"He's not my boyfriend. And I'm horny!" I said biting his earlobe. He groaned at my word and took my hand and went into the entrance of the mini golf area.

Fuck I'm high!!!!!

When we went into the mini golf area I almost fell over, all the colours were tripping me out. I couldn't see straight at first. James lead us to the corner beside hole 6, good thing there's a orange wall there.

As soon as we hit the corner, James pressed me against the wall and crashed his lips to mine. His lips were soft but hard. But nothing compared to Edwards.

His hands wondered up my shirt to my bra. He massaged my boobs throw my bra, while he started to kiss my neck. I moaned at the feeling. I went for the button of his pants and slid them down till they were a pile on the floor. His boxers soon followed.

He unbutton my pants and pulled them down with my panties. God I was wet. I couldn't help but look down at his very erected member. He was big but again nothing compared to Edward.

He lifted me off the floor and I wrapped my legs around his torso. I only had time to take a breath before he plunged into me. I moaned at the pleasure. He trusted into me again and again. He started rubbing my clit while thrusting into me harder. I could feel me coming to my climax, James could feel it too.

He leaned into me. Nibbling my and my neck then went to my lips biting my bottom lip. He rubbed me harder and faster. Thrusting harder and faster too.

My walls tightened around his cock, and I threw my head back trying not to moan to loudly. After 3 more hard pumps he came inside me. After settling down from our sex highs, he set me down.

I grab my panties and put them on quickly. I grabbed my pants and tried to put those on quickly too, but I almost feel over. James grabbed my waist to steady me. It helped somewhat. God I was high. And I only wanted to get my more high.

"Thanks" I mumbled. "I have to get back there going to wonder if I fell in or not." I laughed.

"No problem. What's your name anyways?" he asked.

"Bella" I answered. "Well thanks again. You were good I got to go. Bye" I said walking to find my friends. God these trippy walls. I finally found my friends after 5 minutes of almost getting lost. They were on the 16th hole.

"Hey guys" I said over the music.

"Hey we thought you got lost or something. You took like 20 minutes." alice said. "Edward and Emmett were going to go looking for you but we stoped them."

"Yeah I got lost coming back, I am really tripping out… thanks to Edward." I turned to Edward and threw my arms around his neck and smiled.

"Your very welcome." Edward whispered in my ear. It sent shivers down my spine. What is with him always flirting with me.

"Okay so now I'm bored. Can we go home and chill or something. I'm not really into this kind of thing the whole mini golf. I like that fact that I'm tripping out though" Everyone laughed at Alice.

After that we all decided to go home and hang out, catching up and stuff.

After we got home, Edward started to talk about me again, but he didn't know it was me. And I knew it was., but no one else did.

"So yeah I don't know how I'm going to find her. Do you guys have any idea?" he asked us. I have one. Forget about her. Because I don't want you to find out its me.

"Yeah I do, why don't you go out with everyone that has a tongue ring and get her to give you head. Then if it's the mind blowing blow job you had then you know who it is." Emmett said.

Fuck remember to talk with your mouth only semi opened. God Bella how are you going to get the fuck out of this one.

"Okay but who do we know who has tongue rings?" Edward asked.

"Lauren"

"Jessica" They all started to list of names. But I could help I think the girls that are going to have Edward dick in there mouth, what I wouldn't give to have last night again. Except we both remember.

I think I was getting jealous over something so stupid.

He's your best friend Bella get over it. And he's a player. He told you him self everyone says he big. He's had to sleep with a lot of people if they know his size right. UGH!!! I think I need more drugs.

The night went on like this we would talk about random stuff. I told them somewhat of my life in Jacksonville and they told me about there life here in forks. Around twelve me and Emmett went home to bed.

As I laid my head down on my pillow. I could help but wonder what school was going to be like tomorrow. I knew I was going to be talked about. I knew it for sure. As my mind wandered, it wandered to thoughts of Edward. I finally fell asleep, but only in a dream about Edward, me and the boys locker room.

* * *

okay so what did you think review please i love you all i hope you like it.

mych love

shy


	10. Chapter 8

**an: hey guys im sorry i didnt get this out sooner but had a lot of things going on. but yah i wanted to ask you guys something. **

**Who thinks the book is better then the movie?**

**i think the book was way better. but of course i loved the movie to just because its twilight and i love all things twilight**

**anyways love you all and im sorry again about the delay on the story. read and review. **

**~~~~on with the §tory~~~~**

!*!*!*!*!*!* Edward *!*!*!*!*!*!'

I woke up on Monday morning still feeling kind of high. I think I only got about a hour sleep. I got out of bed and thought of what my day might bring. I was going to put my plan into action. I had to find that girl she was like nothing I have ever thought someone could be.

_All of this because of a blow job _

Not any blow job, it was like I wanted it again and I couldn't live with out it. I had to find the girl that gave it to me.

I went into my bathroom and continued to think about it. I could feel myself getting hard. I turned on the shower and stepped in. _'Good way to get rid of my morning wood._' I thought.

I grabbed my hard long shaft and started to stroke it. I went slowly at first thinking of the mouth that what on my dick only 2 days ago. I started to go faster and harder. Coming close to my release I started

thinking of how she put her tongue ring in my hole and that was my undoing.

_Who new that would feel so incredible_

After I cleaned myself and washed my hair I stepped out of the shower. I walked into my room and went to my dresser, I grabbed a pair of black jeans and a black button down shirt leaving the top 3 buttons opened. _Girls are going to go crazy. _

I had already fucked most of the girls at my school. But now there was one more I haven't gotten into bed. But that was okay because that girl was my best friend. Bella!

I could tell you that she was the most beautiful girl I have every met with those big brown eyes, that long brown hair, that heart shape face and those plump lips. She was perfect and I loved bugging her, like I did yesterday. I don't think she is used to me being so much like most guys, with the flirting and things. But what can I say I needed to get laid and girls were willing.

After I got dressed I ran my hand threw my hair and walked out my bedroom door and down the stairs. I walked into the living room to see Alice sitting there with jasper and rose.

"Hey guys ready to go?" I asked, wanting to get to school I needed to get a head start on Lauren I needed her to see if she was the one the other day.

"Yeah" Alice said jumping up out of her seat, everyone else followed.

We walked out the door and to my Volvo. We all got in and I started the car and pulled out of the drive way.

When we got to school I spotted Emmett's jeep with Emmett and Bella leaning against it.

Bella really was beautiful I wish I could have her too, but I knew I couldn't because of her brother and the fact that I was her best friend. I knew I loved Bella but not like that. She was my best friend and I knew

for a fact that was the only way she thought about me, her best friend. UGH!!!

_But god she was sexy._

Bella was wearing a pair of blue fitted jeans and a pink tank top with a pink and brown zip up hooded sweatshirt. Her hair was down and she didn't have that much make up on. She let her natural beauty shine through.

I could see everyone staring at Bella and I could help but laugh.

"And what is so funny Cullen." Emmett asked kind of glaring at me.

"The fact that everyone is staring at. The new fresh meat." I stated laughing again.

"I am not fresh meat." Bella said. "And even if I was it doesn't mean they'll get a piece of this ass." Bella turned around pointed at her as with both hands while shaking her ass. I had to shift slightly.

"So what is your first class Bella" Alice asked.

"Um I think its AP English." she said not sure of herself.

_Yes we have first class together. _I thought to myself.

"You have class with Edward. What other classes do you have? Don't tell me that there all AP classes or I'm going to die." Alice said.

"Don't be so dramatic. Most of them are they keep me busy. What can I say I'm pretty fucking smart, and I'm even smarter when I'm high. Its weird really. " Bella stated. " And anyways someone had to get the brains in the family." She nudged Emmett laughing.

"Well we should get you high." Emmett laughed and nudged her back. "HEY I'm smart." He said after the fact. I think he was just catching on.

"Girl smart, yes. Car smart, yes Drug and sex smart. Maybe, I wouldn't know, but I do know that your not school smart." Bella said smirking while she said this.

"Whatever." Emmett huffed. Everyone started laughing.

"Aw Emmy don't be mad I'm just kidding." Bella said wrapping her arms around her brother.

"Shit head" he laughed putting his arms around her. When they let go Emmett pulled Rose into his arms and kissed her but soon turned out in a mini make out session. I had to turn my head. It just wasn't fair I didn't have anyone in my arms yet!_ I just had to find Lauren._

When I turned around to look at Alice and jasper, I thought I was going to puke and kick jasper in the balls. My little sister was being groped by his hand while his tongue was in side her mouth. I even think I heard Alice just let out a moan, _UGH!!!!!_

I know she was the same age as me but good god; I was the one that came out first so I'm older. I think I should kill jasper right about now.

"Can you to please not do that. I really don't want to see that." I said.

Alice pulled her lips off of jaspers and raised an eyebrow. "What we have to watch you but you don't want to watch us." she stated not even waiting for a answer she locked her lips to jaspers again.

I turned to find Bella smirking at me. She came closer to me and tip toed so her lips were glazing my ear. I could feel her hot breath on my neck and shivered slightly.

_Hope she didn't notice that._

"You know we could give them a run for there money." she whispered biting my ear lob.

_God she's trying to kill me!!! UGH!!!!_

She stepped back and turned to walk to first class. I stood there stunned for a minute before I ran up to her grabbing her arm and spinning her around to face me. She looked at me shocked for a second, then her face turned into one of amused.

_Cocky bitch now are we? _

I leaned in and whispered the one thing that would make her crumble. "9inches."

I started to walk away after looking at her face. It looked like she was off in space. Her eyes all glassy and she was biting her bottom lip, No doubt imaging it. I knew the effected I had on girls, it only made me amused.

As I walked into English I found Lauren sitting at her desk looking bored, blowing a bubble with her gum. I walked over to her and smiled a crocked smile. When she saw me I knew I had her. She was the biggest slut in the school. But one of the only girls in the school with a tongue ring.

She gave me a seductive smile. "Can I help you Edward." she purred.

"Why yes you can, Lauren." I said.

"And what would that be?" She leaned forward giving me a view down her shirt. Have I told you how big of a boob man I was?

I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "How about you and me hang out at lunch and see what that sexy mouth of yours can do!" I stated it then more of a question.

"I'll see what I can do" she purred. I love it when I get them. _They were all for it when it came to me. I mean look at me I'm hot! _

After that I turned around to my desk. When I started looking I looked up to see that Bella was sitting in my desk. Everyone knew that, that was where I sat.

I walked up to her, standing in front of her. I looked down to a very amused smirk playing on those lip of hers. Man how I wanted to taste those lips. _EDWARD!!! SHES YOUR BEST FRIEND!!!_

"Can I help you Edward?" Oh she's still being cocky now is she?

"Yeah get up so I can sit in my seat" I said. What? I had a plan.

"And why would I do a thing like that?" she said raising an eyebrow at me.

I didn't respond, I lifted her out of the chair and turned to sit down. So she was sitting on my lap. She wiggled a bit, I had to fight back a groan that was about to slip from my lips.

Bella wiggled a bit more noticing my state I was currently in. she turned a bit in my lap, putting her lips by my ear.

"Is that a flashlight in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" she asked in a seductive whisper.

I could smell her shampoo and it only turned me on more. "Why don't we go and find out." I whisper back, she shivered at my words. I knew she had to be as turned on as I was.

_Why is she effecting me this way, its Bella god damn it. But fuck was she sexy as fuck._

She jumped up off of my lap. "Sorry no can do. Got class you know. Its not easy being as smart as me." She laughed and sat in the desk in front of me.

FUCK!!!

I turned to see everyone staring at us. Most mouths a gap.

"How can someone turn down him, that girl is insane" I heard Jessica Stanley say.

"I heard she had mental issues and her mom couldn't handle it so she sent her to her dad." Lauren responded. _WHAT THE FUCK!!_

I was just about to say something when I heard Bella snort. "Yeah, okay!"

"What was that?" Lauren said.

"I said yeah okay. Do you not know English? Or are you just deaf!" Bella said. She looked at Lauren and rolled her eyes.

"I understand English fine thank you." She looked smug. God I hope it's not her that gives amazing blow jobs. I would run for the hills I swear.

"So I guess you're just deaf right?"

"What ever everyone knows you're a total slut" Lauren stated, like she wasn't one herself.

"Okay there, please explain why you think me of a slut?" everyone was looking at what was happening in front of them I looked around the class room to see even the teacher looked a little scared. No one ever fucked with Lauren except for rose and Alice, of course.

"Well everyone knows you slept with Emmett swan that has a girl friend. And now you're all up on Edward. It's only a matter of time before you get the rest of the guy in the school in your pants." Lauren said lifting her hand to whip her hair over her shoulder.

I stared at her in disbelief. Who ever thought that she slept with Emmett was just gross and didn't know her name or at least her last name that's for sure. That is like me going and fucking Alice. _Just plain gross!_

"Do you even know who I am?" Bella turned and looked at me, she snorted before saying. "Do you believe this chick?" She looked at me in disgust.

I laughed. "Nope." I stated in disbelief. We stared at each other for a minute before laughing.

"And what's so funny?" Lauren sneered. Boy was she mad. I hope I still get the blow today.

"Children, please no more in class I need to get my class started." Ms. Bell said.

"What's funny is that you don't know my name. and the fact that I would never touch Emmett that way!" Bella responded ignoring the teacher.

"Give it up everyone knows you slept with him. Rose beat you up and you came to school with him, cause you stayed at his house last night. And you've been here what 3 days. Well that makes you a big ass whore."

"Excuse me did you just call me a whore. Do you have a death wish or some thing, and FYI you're the one with the big ass" Bella said jumping out of her seat and shooting death glares at her.

_OH SHIT!!! CATFIGHT YES!!! _what I'm a guy.

She was right though. Lauren did have a big ass. And it wasn't firm when out of the tight jeans she wore.

I laughed it was funny. She looked like Emmett how could people not think there related. I knew for a fact that if Emmett was in here he would of ran out of the room screaming EWWWW!!!!!!! Like a five year old girl running away from a boy because he had cuddies.

Lauren stood from her chair and glared right back. "Yes I just called you a whore. What are you going to do about it?"

"OKAY NOW I'M MAD YOU AND YOU GET TO THE OFFICE NOW!!! THIS IS ENOUGH."

Ms. Bell yelled. I turned to look at her and she was red with anger.

Once again Bella and Lauren ignored her. "first off look who's talking. You have enough make up on that it might take you a week to get off, and second I am going to get my point across." Bella said. "I. would. Not. Ever In my life touch Emmett Swan, because I am not fucking going to touch my _BROTHER _in that way. That is just fucking plain sick."

Everyone looked at Bella in disbelief. "Yeah everyone, My name is Bella fucking Swan. Nice to meet you now I have to make my way to the principle thanks to that little skank over there." She said grabbing her messenger bag and flinging it over her shoulder. She went toward the door and was a about three feet a way from Lauren. Being she sat almost right at the door.

She was just about to walk out of the class room when Lauren had to open her mouth again. "Whatever whore." she huffed.

Bella flung herself at Lauren and punched her right in the nose. Lauren fell right to the floor. Everyone's eyes were trained on what had just happened.

"No shit the big bad bitch is a one hit wonder, fucking right." I heard Tyler yell.

Everyone started laughing. Tyler always seems to make every one laugh, at the stupidest times.

"NOW I HAVE HAD IT BELLA I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS IN MY CLASS. NOW GET TO THE OFFICE." The teacher yelled again. Bella turned around to face the teacher.

"That's okay I don't need this class anyways. I was just doing it for fun. I already have grade twelve English." Bella shrugged. "Don't need it" she smiled sweetly before she walked out of the room.

Fuck that was hot!!! She just totally punched Lauren in the face then was nice as fucking pie to the teacher.

After Jessica took Lauren to the nurse's office there was only about 35 minutes of class left. I stared a head and wondered about Lauren. Is she still going to give me that blow? God I hope so! If not then ill just go see Jessica first.

The rest of classes were boring as hell. I didn't see Bella so I think she got sent home. After I got out of math the last class before lunch I couldn't help but try to find Lauren.

When I walked into the cafeteria I scanned the room to see Lauren. I couldn't see her so I walked up to Jessica.

I leaned down when I was behind her so I could whisper in her ear. "come with me"

She turned and looked up at me. She wasn't the best looking but hey what can you do when you were in a small town. She had fizzy hair and green eyes. Nothing special really. But she had a nice chest.

"Okay" she said jumping out of her seat grabbing my hand and leading me out of the cafeteria but not before Emmett yelled.

"WHERES BELLA!" he yelled

"GOT SENT HOME I THINK, SHE PUNCHED LAUREN IN THE FACE." I yelled back making my way out of the room. I could hear Emmett's booming laugh as the door. And I swear I heard someone yell "one hit wonder." probably Tyler.

Jessica lead me to the gym and behind the bleachers. She pushed me against the wall and started kissing me, while grabbing my cock threw my pants.

I tried to break free of the kiss. But before I could jess broke the kiss and started on my neck.

"Your hard for me aren't you baby"

"Get on your knees jess." I said not caring. Like I said girls will do anything when it comes to me.

She got down on her knees and started to undid my pants and took me out of my boxers. She thought I was hard for her. Well I was when she touched me but most of my problem was because of English when Bella was wiggling in my lap.

She put her mouth around me and started to bob her head. I put my hand at the back of her head to guide her along. I could feel her tongue ring on my dick and even though she was good. I knew that she was not the girl.

I could feel my release coming close. I threw my head back while I came into her mouth while I growled and grunted, Jessica licked up all my come as it spilled into her mouth.

After she was done I did up my pants up and thanked her before going back to the cafeteria, I wanted to see if Emmett or someone knew what had happen to Bella.

As I walked in I was kind of disappointed that I didn't find her. The girl, I mean don't get me wrong jess was great with that mouth but I didn't want her ever to suck me again. I need to find this girl and fast.

Now crossing jess of the 6 girls that had tongue rings, I need to find my next one. I hope I can get another one tonight. Because I needed another one of that girl blows. _It was now my obsession. _

!~!~!~!~!Bella!~!~!~!~!

After I punch that stupid slut in the nose I went to the office and got sent home for the rest of the day, they didn't say I couldn't come back for three days because it was my first time getting into trouble and I guess they knew how the skank could be.

I didn't have a ride home so I had to wait for Emmett I couldn't find him when I got out of the office so I went into the parking lot. Maybe hoping that the jeep would be open. It was kind of cold out side.

The jeep wasn't open though so I looked around and seen that Edwards Volvo was sitting there. I wondered over to it and check the car to see. And it was unlocked so I sat in the car and hoped that someone wouldn't see me.

I didn't want people to think of me as a slut. Just someone who like sex. Everyone liked sex and I knew that but what can I say I have a addiction.

And the whole flirting thing with Edward was because I wanted him more then I have wanted anything in my life, he was that good. Can you blame me?

I knew I loved Edward as brother sister kind of way when I first lived here. And I thought I was going to feel the same when I came back. But I never thought he would be the sex god of the 21st century.

I didn't think I would have any type of attraction to Edward, but I did. And some reason I loved fucking with him. When I felt him get hard when I moved in his lap I could help but do it again.

I wanted him to think of me like I thought of him. I was kind of jealous of the fact that other girls were getting to have that cock in their mouth I wanted it to be in mine.

_GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU BELLA!!! _

I knew I was just plain stupid to think Edward would want me. But he was looking for the amazing blow job giver and here I was sitting in his car. I hope he wouldn't get mad at me.

I was kind of glad for the fact I didn't have to sit in the cold cause it started to rain. I had my head phones in and was listening to some rock music, I only listen to when I needed to think.

I was glad that I could think. I knew I wanted to tell Edward it was me but I knew that if I did it would ruin my friendship with him. And that idea scared the shit out of me. Like come on, if I couldn't have him the way I wanted him, I at least had to have him some shape or form.

But I guess I'll never know. Cause I was not going to tell him I just couldn't risk it.

After what seemed like I was sitting their forever. I felt my door open and almost fell out of the car. I looked up to see a very amused looking Edward.

"What are you doing sitting in my car?" he asked trying to hind the amusement in his voice. I totally seen write through it though.

"I don't have a car and couldn't find Emmett and the jeep is locked so I need to stay dry and warm some how and I knew you love me enough not to care." I said smiling sweetly up at him.

"oh I see and why would you think that"

"because you love me." I said again. "what time is it?" I asked

"lunch is almost over. I was coming out here to get my flask. I needed a drink before I went back in. but now I know that you got sent home why don't we get out of here?" he asked. Yes more time alone with Edward. that's all I needed.

"sure if you don't care about school then fine, skip."

He went around the other side of the car after shutting my door. He got in and started the car up and pulled out of the parking lot as we mad our way to his house.

_This is going to be…… awkward! Yippee!! _

**so there you have it chapter 8 again im sorry for the delay yah so i love you all you know what to do REVIEW.**

**much love 3**

**shy**


	11. Chapter 9

!*!*!*!*&Bella&!*!*!*!*!

Its Thursday, and I was skipping school so I could go and pick up brandy. I was kind of worried though because I knew how brandy could be. She was a even bigger whore then I ever was. And I knew as soon as she seen Edward she would pounce. it's the way she was.

I also have seen how Edward has been it made me upset and kind of uneasy the fact he was fucking with all the girls. In the last 3 days Edward has had 5 girls suck his fucking cock. The cock that was looking for me. I really hope he never figures it out. But also a bigger part of me is hoping he figures it out.

I know stupid right? Its like wanting to have your cake and eat it too.

I was kind of nervous about brandy coming here, I did want them to like her, but at the same time I didn't, I was kind of afraid that everyone would like her better. Again I know its stupid.

So here I was going to the airport in Seattle, after I dropped Emmett at school. I needed the jeep to pick her up and then I would have to be back by the time Emmett got off school. I turned on the radio to see if there was anything good on. There wasn't so I turned on the Cd that was in the player.

The song bad habit came on by off spring. I loved this song. After driving and listening to most of the song. When my favourite part came on. I could help but yell and bang my head.

Drivers are rude such attitudes but when I show my piece complaints cease something's odd feel like I'm god you stupid dumb shit goddamned motherfucker!

After about a hour drive going really fast towards the airport. I was almost there when my cell phone rang.

"Hello" I said picking it up.

"Hey babe you almost here?" brandy asked.

"Yeah I be there in about 10 minutes can you meet me in front of the airport?"

"Yeah I'm standing there now. Can I smoke in your car?"

"Its not my car but yeah and it's a jeep. Ill see you okay."

"Yeah bye"

"Bye"

I hung up the phone. There was a part of me that wanted to turn around and drive back home. Like I didn't want to see her, or let her see my friends. Afraid that they'll like her more then me. I mean hey I know I'm nothing special. And she's blonde and thin with blue eyes. What's not to love?

Everyone loves blondes. I know that and also I think I was more worried about her and Edward I didn't want her to fuck him. I didn't want them to be even near each other. I know that I'm being stupid, and that he's only my best friend. But I like him more as something else. I don't want to admit it to anyone but still I know that I feel something stronger.

I haven't even had sex with anyone since James. Because after the whole James thing it felt like I was being dishonest to someone. Like I was being dishonest to Edward. I know its stupid to feel this way, but like I said before. I wanted to be more then his best friend.

When I got to the airport I spotted brandy at the front doors of the airport. Checking out the guys that walked by her.

Something's never change

I pulled up in front of her and did down the window and smiled.

"Get in bitch. don't have much time before we have to pick up my brother at school." I said as she opened the back door to put her bag on the back seat. After she got into the car and put her seatbelt on I pulled out of the airport parking lot and got to the highway in no time.

"Inpatient are we. Its like you're running from the cops or something." she said laughing.

"I couldn't run from the cops. I like with a cop." I laughed.

"WHAT!!" brandy yelled. "you didn't tell me you lived with a fucking cop. How are we going to get high and drunk and shit if you live with a fucking cop."

"Slow down girl. My father is a cop. And he's gone for 2 weeks so its not a big deal. And it doesn't matter we will get high."

"Okay so how is everything. Is there any hot guys you've slept with?" she asked. YES!!!

"Nope I haven't slept with anyone in forks." I know I didn't tell the truth but she has a big mouth.

"Really that's totally not you" she stated. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Whatever just because I haven't slept with anyone doesn't mean anything."

"Okay"

After that we listened to some songs. I was thinking about how I would keep Brandy away from Edward, but I knew the only way was to ask her. So that's what I did.

"Brandy?"

"Yes" here goes nothing.

"Do you think you could do me a favour?" I asked. I know I'm stupid.

"Yeah what is it?" she asked.

" I know this sounds stupid but when you meet my friends your going to meet Edward. Well I was wondering and don't ask questions just…. So you think you could stay away from him. I mean the whole sex flirting shit. You know what I'm talking about right?"

"Why do you have a thing for him?" she asked.

"Well no but he's my best friend and you're my best friend. And I know its weird but please just let him be. I don't want anything to get between us." I tried to make it sound light.

"No problem. I can find someone else to fuck while I'm here if I have to." she stated like it was no big deal. Wait till you see him I thought.

After that we drove as she asked me random questions about my brother and friends. I answered them the best I could. We listened to music for the last half hour of the drive and before I knew it I pulled into the school parking lot. I looked at the clock and we only had to wait 4 minutes till classes got out.

After waiting there blaring the music so we could here it out side of the car, we seen Alice and Jasper walk out the front doors of the school. When Alice seen me she run up to me and jumped so fast I almost fell on my ass. Her legs were wrapped around my waist and arms around my neck. I laughed.

"I missed you Bella. Who's your friend?" she asked. She looked at brandy and then back at me.

"Alice, Jasper this is my friend from Jacksonville, Brandy." I introduced. " Brandy this is the sexy Alice and jasper. My friend I've told you about."

"Hey." brandy said. Alice jumped off of me, but not before kissing my cheek.

"Oh my god you have to tell me all about Bella when she lived there. I need to know details." Alice sang, I rolled my eyes.

"Alice hon. You need to settle down. I think your scaring her." Jasper said. He extended his hand to brandy. " Hey nice to meet you. Sorry about Alice she's like this all the time."

"What he's trying to say is that she's like this even in bed" I heard my brothers voice followed by his laugh. "OW Rose what the fuck!!" he said after rose slapped him upside the head.

"Nice" I said punching my fist to roses. "This is Emmett my brother, and this sexy women here is Rose his girlfriend." I stated getting the point across. No need for a fight.

"Hey isn't there one missing though?" brandy said. Looking at the 4 of them.

"Yeah I think he should be here soon." I said. Looking at Alice to confirm it.

"Oh he better be I need a fucking ride home. Cause somebody didn't want me to drive my car. Stupid dumb fuck." Alice said a little peeve.

"I heard that. Little shit." Edward said coming up behind Alice. "I swear if it would kill mom and dad, id throw you in front of a moving car." he stated he turned to look at brandy. He looked her up and down before nodding in her direction. "I'm Edward." he said.

"Hey" brandy said to him. She leaned toward my ear. "No wonder you want him to yourself. He's gorgeous." I looked up to see if anyone heard her. But it looked like no one did.

"Shut it" I said. "lets get out of here. I need to get high." I said tossing the keys to Emmett.

Everyone followed suit. They got into the jeep well Emmett rose and brandy in the jeep with me. While Alice and jasper with Edward in his stupid shinny Volvo.

The Volvo, how I would like to fuck him senseless in the IT BELLA!!!!!! Fuck I'm hopeless.

We all headed towards my house. Seeing as the father was not home. I think I was hoping we could get high and have a good game of truth or dare. Maybe, maybe not.

After we got to my house and were all sitting in the living room shooting the shit, Alice decided that it was time to do some drugs.

"Okay and after we have our drugs were playing truth or dare." Alice sang. What is she a mind reader now too.

"No can do." Edward said. " I'm going to be getting my girl tonight." Edward stated. No your not.

"What?" brandy asked her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Oh last weekend we threw a party and some girl with a tongue ring sucked his dick. Now he wont stop going on about it. And now he's got every girl to suck his dick except one that has tongue ring. So now he's going to get her to suck his dick because he's almost 100% sure that she's the one and all." Alice explained.

Brandy looked at Edward. "So I'm guessing because your going out that" She then looked at me. "You already sucked his dick."

GOD DAMMIT BRANDY YOUR FUCKING BITCH….. SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! IM FUCKED.

Everyone was looking at brandy in confusion and me like I had a third head. Shit I'm fucked.

"Why would Bella suck my dick?" Edward asked.

"Because…" I covered Brandy's mouth before she could say anything.

"Shut it!" I whispered to her.

"No let her tell us Bella. Cause I'm confused. Why would Bella suck my dick?" he asked again. Shit no!!!! I looked over to Brandy with a pleading look. She just shrugged. I'm fucked! I wanted to cry.

"Bella has her tongue pierced. You guys didn't know that?" she asked looking around the room. Everyone looked at me. I could almost hear the gears turning in their heads. And I did the only thing I could do. I ran.

"I have to go." I said getting up and jogging to the front door. I flew it open and run outside. I run into the forest beside my house and found a rock to sit on.

I remember I used to come to this spot every time I got into trouble or was yelled at or even when my mom and dad would fight. No one would know where I was except Edward. It was to far back to see my house. So I was glad.

I thought about what just happened. I was going to tell him but not in front of everyone. God I wanted to go rip Brandy's head off. I knew I couldn't go back and if I did I would have to lock myself in my room. I couldn't face anyone of them. And I knew if I seen Brandy I would punch her, I have anger issues.

I didn't want to know what was going to come of my friendship with Edward I just didn't want to know that I was that cause of our friendship to end. I wanted to be with Edward. In the last week I have realized that I like him more. And it wasn't just for the sex. We still had everything in common. Well most of things like books and music and favourite food. Shit like that.

What's my brother going to say? What are my friends going to think of me? I slept with someone the day I got here. God Lauren was right, I am a whore.

But Edward was so good. I couldn't help it, I was in to deep, I wanted him so bad every time I was around him. I would wanted to reach out and touch him, I wanted to jump him every time he would say something sexy.

He made my knees go weak and my brain all fuzzy when he was so close. I have never been like this around other guys I couldn't be. Man this was fucked up, I was fucked up.

I decided after being out for almost a hour and a half to go back home. At least I could be safe and warm. And also listen to music. I wish I had my drugs before I stormed off. I couldn't face them so I wasn't getting high.

I walked into the house and heard everyone in the living room still.

"Is that you bells!" Emmett yelled from the living room.

"Yeah I'm going to take a shower." I said back as I walked upstairs.

"Well I left your drugs on your bedside table." he said. I yelled my thanks and made my way to my bedroom.

When I walked into my room I went to my bedside table and picked up 2 E pills. I gave Emmett money yesterday so when he picked up his he could get me some to. I needed them for school. I don't know if I could last with the skank riding my ass all the time.

Even though I broke her nose, she still didn't learn. I shook my head. Some people are just plain stupid.

After I took the pills I got my clothes and bathroom shit. I went and had a shower. After I had my shower. I got out and dried my hair. I put on my favourite pair of swears, and Edward wife beater I stole from him.

I went into my room and locked the door, I didn't care if I was being rude to Brandy. I didn't even want to look at her. I know she didn't know and I should have told her to not say anything about it but I couldn't. I didn't want her to know. But now everyone knows. UGH!!!

I went to my dresser was and plugged in my I pod. The song crush, crush, crush by Paramore came on. I turned it up to the point of almost blowing the speakers, and started dancing around the room. Singing at the top of my lungs.

I could feel my high hit and I was gone, flying high is the best. I started to dance faster. When I heard someone say.

"You know it should be a crime to look as sexy as you do now." I turned around and jump so fast I fell back on the floor and hurt my ass.

"EDWARD" I screamed.

"Shhhh… not so loud." he whispered.

"How did you get in here. And why are we whispering. didn't I lock the door. I swear I locked the door." I rambled on. Edward put his finger to my lips to silence me. I could feel my cheeks get warm. God I haven't blushed in years. But with his touch I could feel myself getting wet. It was so weird the past week every time I was around him I felt my panties get wet, he was that good.

"I climbed threw your window. We need to talk. And I know that no one is going to come up here tonight. I know that everyone knows your upset. So I told them I was going home. I even parked my car around the corner so no one could tell I was still here." he explained. "but we really do need to talk. Okay?"

We need to talk? This is what I didn't want to happen, but at the same time I did. I don't know I couldn't make up my mind. I decided in the end that I would talk to him. To make him happy. I nodded my head and went and turn down the music that was still blaring.

I went and sat on my bed and he followed, sitting at the end of my bed. We sat there in awkward silence for a couple minutes before I couldn't take it anymore.

"So…." I said. Looking at my hands. How could I say this …

"So.." he said " Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" I asked playing stupid.

"Bella I'm not stupid. I know it was you."

"I don't know I guess I was scared." I said not making eye contacted.

"Why?" he asked raising his perfect eyebrow at me.

" I don't know. Maybe because…." I trailed off. He nodded for me to continue. " I don't know. Like come on I didn't know you were you either till I seen the pictures in your room the morning after. Why do you think I wasn't there in the morning. I panicked." I said

"Why did you panic. I thought I was your best friend bells." he said.

"I did because you are my best friend I guess. I guess I just didn't want to ruin our friendship." I sighed. "I know it sounds stupid but when I found out that you were you, I put my clothes on so fast and ran out the door so fast before I could look back. I was in heels and I walked back home." I said rushed. '

"And I hoped that when you woke up that you wouldn't remember anything but you did remember one thing. And it had to be something that was not common in this small town forks go figure." I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah well you know I am kind of upset." he stated.

"Why?" I asked stupidly

"Because I could of done this a long time ago" before I knew what happened he wrapped his hand around the back of my neck and pulled my forward crashing his lips to mine.

My lips respond instantly, our lips moving in sync. I was on cloud nine. I wanted more, I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. His hands went to my waist. I licked his bottom lip asking for entrance which he granted.

He tasted sweeter then I remember and his smell. I was getting horny and I couldn't stop. I could only hope he wanted it as much as I did.

When we parted for much needed air, his lips never left my skin. They went to my neck and started kissing there while his hands went to my ass. Pulling me towards him so I was straddling him. My head fell back to give him more room to work with as my hands played with the hair at the back of his neck.

As he got to the skin right behind my ear. I moaned tugging at his hair.

"You don't know what you do to me Bella." he panted looking up at me.

"I think I know exactly know what I do to you." I said breathily, wiggling a little bit. I looked into his eyes resting my forehead against his.

When I looked into his eyes, I seen lust and desire but something else….. Love? No it could be. I think he seen the same in mine though cause his lips crashed to mine again hands at the end of my shirt playing with the hem of it.

I didn't know why. But I was kind of scared, I wanted him though I knew that much. But where would this leave us? I didn't give it a second thought I put my arms up allowing him to take it off.

After he threw it on the floor her unclasp my bra wasting no time at all. I started with his shirt and threw it on the floor with mine. His lips moved to my neck again and started to kiss a trail down to my breast. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as he took my erected nipple into his hot mouth.

The only thing I could think about was him. Not the fact that my brother and my friends were down stairs. Not the fact that I was being rude to Brandy. It was just him, all of him.

I moved my hands to his pants and undid them quickly. I pulled them off of him while I got off his lap. I played with the hem of his boxers before painfully slow pulling them down his leg and off and threw them to the floor with the rest of his clothes.

I grabbed his hard shaft, and looked up at him while smiling. He groaned as I began to pump my hand.

"Now I believe this is what you were looking for." I purred. Licking the tip of his dick.

"Oh god yes." he said as I pulled him into my mouth and started to bob my head up and down, his hand went into my hair guiding me on my journey.

I started to lick up and down his shaft siding my tongue around the tip. I pulled back and looked up at him. He looked at me in confusion.

"Why did you stop?" he asked breathlessly.

"To turn this on silly." I said sticking out my tongue and turning on my vibrating tongue ring. He smiled.

I grabbed his cock again and shoved it into my mouth again. I bobbed my head and let it go with a pop. I looked up at him and his head fell back and he was moaning at the sensation I licked the top of his dick and put my tongue ring in his hole.

"God … fuck Bella … your mouth … fuck .. So good.." he said threw pants not making any sense. I bobbed my head again on his long hard dick.

"Cum for me Edward. I want to taste you." I said licking him and sticking my tongue ring around the tips. He started to shake and came in mouth which I greedily sucked and swallowed. I loved the taste of him.

"Fuck Bella." he said before pulling me up to him and crashed his lips to mine. He wasted no time in getting my pants and panties off.

He took one of my nipples in his mouth and sucked and bit on. I moaned in pleasure, his mouth was fucking the best. His hand went over my folds where he teased me.

"God stop teasing me." I said.

"My pleasure" he said as he slid 2 fingers into me. My back arched upwards. I was so wet I could feel it. He pumped in and out of me. Faster and harder. He added another finger and I moaned louder. I could feel my climax coming closer. He was just that good.

His mouth went to my buddle of nerves and it was so good I came closer to my climax.

"Oh god. Edward tongue fuck me…. Jesus god fuck." I moaned as he bit my buddle of nerves. He took his fingers out and sat up at little. He looked into my eyes as he put his fingers into his mouth. He moaned as he pulled them out.

"You taste so good, Bella." he moan.

He put my legs over his shoulders as he plunged his tongue into my wet folds. I moaned as he tongue fucked me. I felt like I was going to explode. His right hand was on my boob teasing the nipple. While the other hand was on my ass.

I hand was on the back of his head pulling at his hair slightly. He shoved his head in farther, and started to shake his head really fast so his nose was hitting my clit. That did it

"Edward" I screamed. As I started to shake and came into his mouth. He lapped up all my juices before he came back up to kiss me.

"You know I've never tasted anything that good before, I think it became my favourite meal." he said kissing me again.

I could feel him at my entrance.

"if you don't put your cock into me right now, I am never going to blow you again." I said looking up at him. He took that as the sign to start fucking me.

He slammed into me hard and fast as we both moaned at the sensation. It felt so good to have him inside me, I felt so whole. He started to pump into me as we moaned. He was going fast and hard. Just the way I liked it.

"Gob Bella your so tight" he said as he trust into me hard then before. I could feel myself getting harder. I hips went up to meet his every thrust.

"Cum for me Bella. Cum hard on my cock for me." and that's what I did as he grabbed my buddle of nerves and pinched it hard.

"EDWARD!!!" I screamed as he came with me.

After we came from our high, he clasped onto me. Our breathing was slowing as I started to feel tried, I wanted to just lay down and sleep. Edward sensing this he pulled me up and cruel me into his side and he covered us with the black comforter.

I laid my head down on his chest and closed my eyes. I could feel sleep coming over me. When I heard the word fall from his lips.

"You know we shouldn't tell anyone about this right?"

What the fuck.

" um why?" I asked then it clicked. "because of Emmett and the others. And also all your sluts."

He nodded "Yes that why. I don't want anyone to know because it could ruin my friendship with your brother. And I think I would get killed. Emmett's not my biggest fan." he said.

I leaned up and kissed him. " Okay you can be my dirty little secret." I laughed and yawned.

"Yes my dirty little secret " he said as sleep came over me.

**Tell me what you think mych love**

**shy**


	12. Chapter 10

~○◘• ↓ Now on with it ↓ •◘○~

~○◘• ↓ Bella ↓ •◘○~

It has been almost 2 months since me and Edward have become secretly fucking buddies. And nobody suspects a thing. I swear sometime people cant see what they don't want to see. And of course some people are just to blind.

After that day, when I faced Brandy I went along with it like it didn't effect me. I knew that if I told her then everyone would know, and I didn't want my friends to find out. So after that day I told myself I would act like nothing happened.

We had spent the rest of the weekend just chilling with friends and getting high. It was fun. Mostly because of my brother. He's one crazy mother fucker sometimes. But I still love him.

When my dad came home after that the work he had to do for two weeks I was happy but sad at the same time. I couldn't just not eat like I felt all the time cause I was always high. Me and Emmett were always going around doing drugs and have normal conversations with Charlie like nothing was different. It was kind of funny thinking about it because you think about isn't the chief of police suppose to know when someone was high, never mind his own children.

Now as for school that was a different story.

Id go to school and hoped to god that no one would come and get in my face or do something so that I would attack. I hate stupid people. I have been in about 4 fights since Lauren. Everyone trying to gain up on me. I took 3 girls down at once. Thanks mom for being carefree and always making me do your stupid classes with you. Kick boxing helps a lot.

It was Friday night and there was a party at Mike Newton's house. We were of course the only ones that could get the drugs, so of course we were selling them. Stupid people cant even go and try to find a drug dealer. We totally rip them off. I think they might just be to scared of Emmett. I would be too if he wasn't my bonehead of a brother. I mean really talk to him for about 10 minutes and you'll know that he's nothing but a big mush bag.

And to think he grew up with out a mother. Go figure.

Tonight I was stealing Edward away. Because of the whole secret thing he still had to keep up with the whole man whore thing. Even though he didn't have sex with them, he still had to flirt, and for some reason it hurt. Like I know he thinks its only a fuck buddy thing. But for some reason I wanted more. For the last 2 weeks I have been wanting more. I don't know why though. But I couldn't let him know that.

I showered and did my hair and make up. Of course I had my purple and black plaid mini skirt on, which was so short it came just to the end of my ass. I had on a black wife beater on under a purple half sweater. I also had on my skin tight pumps. The ones I wore when I first came here. I loved those fucking boots. They just screamed fuck me.

After I was done getting I went down stairs to see everyone waiting for me. I smiled at them.

"Let go" I said to them. Everyone looked at me and smile before heading to the door and walking out. I had already taken my E. I sniffed it in the bathroom before my shower and I was pretty high. As we were walking out Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rose walking in front of me. Someone behind me wrapped there arms around my waist.

"You know if you keep wearing little to no clothing, our secret might not be a secret anymore." Edward breathed into my ear while his lips glazed it. "Your way to temping for your own good." his tongue flicked my ear lob.

"Well that's just to bad isn't it." I said turning smiling sweetly but seductively at the same time.

"You know we could just skip this stupid party its not like anyone will notice." he said.

"As much as you think that, I highly doubt that Edward. Now lets go." I said walking out the door and to the jeep.

-

When we got to Newton's I swear it was so hot in there that I almost passed out. There was about half the student body there, and his house was not as big as the Cullen's. I swear everywhere you went it was just more people. People making out. People talking. People almost having sex in the middle of the dance floor and the stairs.

The party started about a hour and a half ago. (I know it was my fault we weren't there on time. But hey whatever.) and everyone was already fucking smashed.

I made my way over to the kitchen was, with everyone and started drinking. We were drinking tequila and it was getting to me after the first couple of shots. I swear It was hitting me fast probably because I didn't eat again today. I was fucked up all day.

After about 7 shots, Emmett and Rose went somewhere and Jasper and Alice were making out looking like there were going to rip off some clothes and fuck senseless in front of everyone. I turned to look at Edward threw my eyelashes. He looked at me smiling. He knew I wanted something.

"Would you like to dance with me Cullen. I'm sad because everyone left." I said seductively. He smiled wider and leaned into me whispering in my ear.

"I would love to." he said taking my hand and leading me to the dance area.

I turn around and started to grind to the music which was not a techno song because these Looney small town kids suck ass in the music department.

_1, 2, 3, 4..._

_Hey __(eh)_

_ForeverHey _

_(eh)Forever_

The song switch to 'forever' by Chris brown. I started to grind my ass into Edward while my arm when above my head and around the back of his neck.

_It's you, and me_

_Movin' at the speed of light into eternity (yeah)_

_Tonight, is the night_

_To join me in the middle of ecstasy_

_Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music around you (around you)_

Edwards hands started on my waist while the gazed my hip bone. I loved his soft hands on my skin.

_Im a take you there, Im a take you there_

_So don't be scared, I'm right here, you ready We can go anywhere_

_Go anywhere_

_But first, it's your chance_

_Take my hand_

_Come with me_

Edward leaned down so his lips were right by my ear, and started to sing in my ear.

_It's like I waited my whole life_

_For this one night_

_It's gon be me you and the dance floor_

_Cuz we only got one night_

_Double your pleasure_

_Double your fun_

_And dance forever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever (forever)_

_Ever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever on the dance floor_

He stop singing as his hands went from holding me, to running up down my side. Gazing the side of my boobs lightly.

_Feels like were on another level (ohh ahh)_

_Feels like our loves intertwine_

_We can be two rebels_

_Breakin' the rules_

_Me and you_

_You and I_

_All you gotta do is watch me_

_Look what I can do with my feet, babyFeel the beat inside_

_I'm drivin', you could take the front seat (front seat)_

_Just need you to trust me (trust me)_

_Girl girl girlIt's like now_

His hands could stop moving all over my body he was kissing my neck as his hand were touching my thighs. It felt so good that I was panting and decided that I needed to turn around. So I did. Keeping my hands behind his head. But this time grabbing his hair.

_It's like I waited my whole life (oh)_

_For this one night (one night)_

_It's gon be me you and the dance floor (dance floor)_

_Cuz we only got one night (ohh)_

_Double your pleasure_

_Double your fun (yeah)_

_And dance forever ever ever (ohh)_

_Forever ever ever (ever)_

_Forever ever ever (ever)_

_Forever (forever)_

_Ever ever ever (ever)_

_Forever ever ever (ever)_

_Forever ever ever (ever)_

_Forever on the dance floor_

He stopped kissing my neck to start singing the next part into my ear… and to me?

_It's a long way down_

_We so high off the ground_

_Sendin' for an angel to bring me your heart_

_Girl where did you come from? Got me so undone_

_Gazin' in your eyes got me sayin_

_'What a beautiful lady_

_No ifs ands or maybes_

_I'm releasin my heart_

_And it's feelin' amazing_

_There's no one else that matters_

_You love me_

_And I wont let you fall girl_

_Let you fall girl (ahh ohh oh oh yeah)_

_Yeah, I wont let you fall_

_Let you fall_

_Let you fall (ohh ohh)_

_Yeah yeah_

_Yeah yeah_

I couldn't help it. In the middle of the dance floor. I attacked my lips to his. I didn't care that we were in the middle of the dance floor. At a party with our whole school and our friends and my brother. I needed him then and there.

_It's like_

_It's like I waited my whole life (whole life)_

_For this one night (one night)_

_It's gon be me you and the dance floor (me you and the dance floor)_

_Cuz we only got one night_

_Double your pleasure_

_Double your fun_

_And dance forever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever_

_Ever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever ever ever_

_Forever on the dance floor_

He pulled away and looked down at me. He looked into my eyes and then out of no where he took my hand and started leading me out the back door and over the fence. I started laughing at him.

"Edward where are we going." I asked looking around. I could see some kind of rocks on the ground. "Edward don't tell me we are in the grave yard." I looked up at him smiling.

"Why yes my dear Bella." he said smiling down at me seductively. "And I recall someone telling me that this has always been a fantasy of theirs, to have sex in the grave yard." he said looking at me.

I smiled and grabbed the back of his neck, bring him down so I could crash my lip into his. I jumped up wrapping my legs around my his waist as his hand went to my ass holding me up. He broke the kiss and started trailing kisses down my neck.

Because it was cold I decided that it would be best not to get naked, I think Edward had the same idea.

He slowly laid me down on the grass in between 2 graves and hovered over me. He pushed up my shirt and my bra to get to my breasts. He took my hard nipple into his mouth. While pinching the other. I moaned in pleasure.

My hands trailed down his chest over his shirt, and made there way to his belt. after I undid his belt I took undid his pants fast. I pushed them down with my feet, using my heels to get them down just far enough.

His hands when to my thighs, trailing up towards my heated core. He brush against my wet panties right over my folds. His hands grabbed each side of my panties and ripped them off.

"EDWARD!!!!" I yelled. What the hell. Now I had to go home with no fucking panties. UGH!!! But I have to admit it fucking turned me on.

"What I need to be inside you Bella. Your hot sex is calling me and I need it now." he said right before he slammed into me. Hard and fasted. I screamed in pleasure and pain. He waited for a mintue before he started to pump in to me.

He lifted my legs on his shoulders and slammed into me again going deeper the before. I felt whole with him inside me. I loved it.

"Fuck….Bella your…So tight….fuck good." he moaned.

"Harder Edward. Fucked me harder and faster." I moaned. He did just that. He pumped in and out, in and out. Harder and faster. I could feel my self getting closer and closer to my climax.

God I loved the feeling of him. I could stay like this forever. Me and Edward fucking under the stars. In the bed, anywhere it didn't matter I wanted to stay like this.

"Come for me Bella. Come hard on my cock." he panted getting ready to hit his climax.

He leaned forward crashing his lips to mine. He swallowed my moan.

He took one of my nipples in his mouth and one of his hands found there way to my clit pinching it hard.

"EDWARD!!!!" I scream out in ecstasy. He grunted as my name fell from his lips hitting his own climax right after me.

After a couple more thrust he pulled out and hopped up and pulled his pants back up. I fixed my shirt and got up as well fixing my skirt.

He pulled me in for one last hungry kiss. He pulled back smiling at me.

"Shall we?" he asked offering me his hand for me to take.

"Your so corny Cullen." I said taking his hand laughing. He smiled at me as we began to walk toward the party the second time that night.

""

""

im sorry guys i have been busy, two kids and all, i know right. well anyways im sorry its so short too . i needed too get something out to you... you know what i mean. ha! well anyways im working on the next chapter give me some ideas... tell me what you think, review...........much love

~○◘• ↓SHY ↓ •◘○~


	13. Chapter 11

**An: hey guys i just wanted to tell you that i didnt mean to take so long getting this together this wasnt even what i was plain but i mean i really couldnt get it out, i re-wrote this 4 times before i get this out. UGH!!!**

~*~*~NOW ON WITH IT~*~*~

!*!*!*!*! Edward!*!*!*!*!

In the last couple of months I couldn't explain why I did what I did with Bella. I just did it, plain and simple. It was better then I could ever ask for. Any fantasies you could ever have being filled as soon as you tell her it. Oh yeah life was good.

We had sex everywhere I could think of.

Her room/my room

My piano

The janitors closet at school.

Tennis courts

On the park… the slide per say

My parent's room

In the shower

The Chief's bed

The grave yard

And Emmett's bed, Oh yeah we did. And the kicker was that he was down stairs at the time playing x-box or something.

She was incredible. Life was just that fucking gravy.

I could have sex with the most amazing girl in this whole world, and I could also still kiss and flirt with every girl I seen. NO COMMITMENT! Life was awesome sometimes.

I had everything that every male population wanted. Best friend/ beautiful gorgeous woman fucking you when ever you wanted, but never had to spend a penny on anything. No ring to tie you down, yep life was the best.

But see even though everything seems so peachy, it was anything but that. I mean yes I could have sex with her and hang out with her. But every time i left or she left there would be this feeling of emptiness.

I could tell you honestly that I like Bella, but I didn't know if it was just lust or if it was something more.

I wanted to know everything about her but I also wanted to spend every minute with her. It was like I wanted more but every time I thought anything of it I pushed it away.

We were BFB's …. Best fuck buddies. Yes I know sounds gay but who cared. Every time I think about her I get a fucking hard on. UGH!!! What is she doing to me? I mean I'm Edward fucking Cullen and I know I can get any girl I wanted but she was just the one for me.

I swear I could be in love with her.

Wait what?

Nope never mind it was stupid I know that. I could never be in love. I'm just better to not to think about that shit.

I sighed looking at my alarm clock on my night stand. It read 6:30am. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom climbing in the shower.

-

When we all arrived at school I looked around to try and find Bella's car. Yes Bella finally got her car and it was hot. I mean how many girls you know that have a 1967 mustang convertible. Her mom sent it down 2 weeks after we made our deal. Oh the car.

I remember a week ago I was driving her car, Bella decide that she was going to give me road head. I almost ran her off the road and into a tree when I hit my climax. Good thing there wasn't any cars around I'm sure I would have crash head first into another car, or into a ditch. Or the chief could have pulled me over now. I could see it now.

-

"Hello chief swan." I'd ask.

"Edward why on earth were you going that fast and swerving the car all over the road, especially with my daughter in the car?"

"Well your daughter decided to give me amazing road head, and it seems that it was so good, that I was driving like a mad man on a rampage."

-

Oh yeah it would go over so well. He would probably pull out his gun and shot me in the fucking ass, or worse the balls.

That would suck though cause then I wouldn't be able to fuck his little pride and joy. HA!!

When I looked at the car however I didn't see Bella. What the hell! She always meets me there. I wonder were she is? I mean I know she's here because she never in a million years would let Emmett drive her car.

Yeah she always let me drive the car, but Emmett was well, Emmett. He would lose the keys, or better yet he would crash the car. He's only on his 3rd car. The car he has now, his mother had to give him the money for it.

I walked into the school looking for Bella; she might be at her locker. I turned the corner to find Bella right were I thought she would be. What I didn't expect was Tyler, Mike, Eric, and Jordan surrounding her.

She was looking up at Tyler with a sexy smirk that she always gives me when she wants something. I walked up a little more to hear what they were talking about.

"I know if you can get me coke for this weekend, I'll come take you out. Maybe we could have some fun." Tyler said, trying to sound sexy. He sounded like a wounded goat.

"You know what Tyler" She asked sexily. Her fingers were walking up his chest. "I can get my own coke. But maybe we could go out sometime. It depends on if something, or maybe even somebody better, comes up."

What the hell!

Was she flirting with this guy, I thought we agreed it would only be us? She said she would only sleep with me. And now she's making plans with this loser. What the fuck!!

I wanted to pull her a side and that's what I did. I walked up to her and the others.

"Bella can I talk to you for a minute" I asked while I looked at her and gave her a tight smile.

"Um why, I'm talking to some really cute guys right now." She looked at me and a cocky smirk was playing on her lips. "Can it wait?"

"No" I stated simply grabbing her arm and pulling her across to the other side of the hall. I looked across the hall glaring at the guys.

"Edward, what the fuck?" She looked at me teeth clenched together.

"What do you mean what the fuck, I should be asking you the same fucking question." I spat.

"What the hell are you talking about."

"Why were you talking to them? No, better yet why the fuck are you saying you'll go out with the fucking douse bag. I thought we had a understanding." I was trying not to yell but it was getting harder by the second. I mean I'm jealous I will admit it, but I felt like she was supposed to be with me, and only me.

"Edward, you do this all the time. You fucking flirt with girls all the time. This is how you wanted it but now that I'm flirting, No I'm not aloud" that was true but I didn't want it to be. For some strange reason I wanted more.

Looking down at her, I realized one thing I've been trying to figure out for about a month now. Fuck I'm screwed!

"That's not the same thing Bella and you know it." I said in a whisper. "You know that the only way this can work is to let me do that. The only was Emmett won't find out."

"Whatever I promise I won't fuck around" she said while she rolled her eyes. "You know what, better yet. I'm done. I can't do this anymore, Edward." She said indicating to herself and me.

"Bella, what?" I said. What the hell. I thought this was want we wanted. I could feel that emptiness as she decided that she did care anymore. She didn't want to hear what I had to say. Fuck!!

"I'll see you later." She yelled walking down the hall to her class.

--

School went by quickly. I didn't know why but all I could think about was Bella. Why couldn't she do this anymore? Does she want somebody else? Does she want more from me?

That couldn't be it, she couldn't want anymore. She knows her brother is over protective of her. She never gave any signs either. What ever when I see her everything will go back to normal, I believe that.

Alice, Jasper, Rose and I were all sitting around my living room waiting for Emmett and Bella. Mom and dad decided that they were going to have their 3rd honeymoon. We were going to have a movie night I think that's what Alice said anyways. This means I can have a little fun with Bella under the blankets.

A half an hour later Emmett walked in, with no Bella. What the hell?

"Where's Bella?"

"She said something about being sick and not being able to come." Emmett shrugged.

"Oh"

What the hell she couldn't be sick, she was avoiding me. Shit, this cant be good.

"I think I'm going to go see if she is okay. You really shouldn't have left her there. I mean really, if she's as sick as she says she is, then somebody should be there with her. You're just stupid you know that." I said to Emmett while punching him in the arm.

Before anyone could say anything else to me, I left out the door.

-

When I got to Bella's house I could only see her bedroom light on. Okay maybe Charlie isn't home. I walked up and knock on the door waiting for her to answer.

After about 5 minutes she finally answered the door. She had on one of my hooded sweat shirts with a pair of my boxers on and my gray wife beater under it. I think I got a hard on just by seeing her in my clothes. It was sexy as fuck.

"What!" She spat, anger written on her face. I raised an eyebrow at her. Why was she mad, I mean this is what we wanted. "Don't look at me like you don't know what I'm talking about. I told you today I'm done. So stay away."

"Bella." I said as I stopped the door from closing in my face. "Can we at least talk about this. And then you can give me a reason why you don't want to do this anymore."

"NO!" she yelled. She went to close the door again but I pushed it open so I could get in through the door. I was not ending it like this, I didn't want to end this.

"Edward get out of my house. I don't want to do this right now. I mean like fuck, just fuck off."

I grabbed her by the shoulders to keep her standing in front of me. "Bella, like fuck I mean really thought you wanted this to. Tell me why your doing this, I need to fucking understand why the hell your doing this."

I looked into her eyes to try to see what she was feeling. It looked like she wanted to cry. But then her face went blank.

"Edward you want to know why." She said looking at me. "You really want to know why I am done with you" she was yelling at me. I nodded; at least I was going to find out so I could fix this problem. "Because it feels like I'm one of those bimbo sluts. I feel like a piece of fucking meat. I know you have a rep to keep up but I'm done."

"Bella, what are you trying to say. You lost me here. I am sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel like a piece of me."

"Edward, what I'm trying to say is that I want it all or nothing at all. I know that I'm quoting o-town, but fuck just go." She threw her arms up knocking my arms off of her shoulders and ran up the stairs.

"Bella!" I yelled following her up the stair. "Bella." I said as I got up to her bedroom door. I opened the door to see her lying in the middle of the bed with her face in a pillow. Her body shook as she sobbed into her pillow. I walked over to her and sat on the bed beside her.

"Go. Away." She said between sobs.

"Bella, I'm not going anywhere. You know you're my best friend right?" she nodded her head. "Then why are you being like this. I mean I understand you want all of me. But you know for a fact that if Emmett found out he would rip my balls off and shoved them down my throat."

"FUCK!!!" She screamed into the pillow. She looked up at me from her pillow, eyes red from crying, anger playing on her face. "Why the fuck can't you grow up. I mean you would have to fucking grow some fucking balls before Emmett could rip them out."

"I…I." I was at loss. Fuck I know I'm afraid of commitment, but what guy isn't. I never have anyone call me on it. I mean I know I'm not going to run away and get married or something. But I mean I really didn't want a girlfriend I have always just been me. No girlfriends, just sex. I didn't want to be tied down to one girl. Well not until now.

"I…I… this is what I mean. Edward, you can't even talk to me. I mean I'm trying to tell you that I love you but your being a fucking coward. I mean come on I bet Tyler, Mike, and Jacob would love to be with me and not afraid to get there balls ripped off."

I didn't know why but I had to. I pulled her into a kiss and put as much passion I had into the kiss. I mean really she just told me she loved me. I wanted her, I wanted her bad. We broke away panting, looking in her eyes as my forehead. She's the only one that has ever called me on my shit. And I realized that I was in love with her to.

"I love you too." I panted. I leaned into her and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I repeated over and over.

Tomorrow I would be dead. But I'll die a happy man, having the most beautiful creature to walk this earth love me.

----

**so anyways, i know your going to be pissed at me but i have a surprize next chapter and your all going to hate me for it. WHO CAN GUESS WHAT IT IS???? reveiw and tell me what you think is going to happen and ill tell you if your wrong or not okay..... ill have the next chapter out sometime this week thursday at the latest. okay love you guys **

**shy...**


	14. Chapter 12

**an: okay i know this is short and your all going to hate me but dont worry cause i hate me to.... stupid shy.... stupid stupid shy..... yeppers. i love you all hope you enjoy..**

~*~*~*~NOW ON WITH IT~*~*~*~

!*!*!*!*!*Bella*!*!*!*!*!

I sat on my bedroom floor waiting. Yes waiting, for what I don't know.

I waited for the 3 minutes to be over.

I looked at the clock. 1 minute has gone by. UGH!!!

Time takes too long, doesn't it feel like time takes the longest when you wait.

I looked over at the clock again. 1 more minute, time takes to long.

I stand up and start pacing.

If I am, what do I do, I can tell someone. Tell my mom go back to her that sounds good, maybe she could help.

But then I would have to deal with the disappointment of my family and my brother would find out. Not a good plan.

I could tell Emmett just not say anything about the guy. Yes that would be good. But then he would find out. UGH!!!

I looked at the clock again. 3 minutes, it's now or never. I can't do it I can't look. This is the end. If I look it decides my fate. I couldn't I cant. I start pacing more.

Should I look?

Should I just throw it out and pretend it never happened. I could do that.

No I cant I have to know. I can't just leave with out it. I walk over to my bathroom. I sit on the floor. I put my head in my hands.

How could I be so fucking stupid, I mean I'm 17 years old, how could I just not be more fucking careful. How could he not be more careful? I know I didn't just get myself in this mess.

We have our whole lives ahead of us. I can't do that to him. He wanted to become a doctor. Like his dad. I can't ruin his life. What type of girl would I be.

Maybe I could, BELLA WHAT ARE YOU THINKING.

I wipe away the tears away I didn't know I was shedding, I'm confused.

So many things are at state here.

My future

His future

My life

His life

Cause god only knows my brother would kill both of us. If my dad doesn't get there first.

I get up wipe my tears. It might be nothing. I might be over thinking everything.

I look in the mirror. I look like shit eyes red from crying. Hair a mess from running my hands threw it. Make up running down my face. Yep, not a pretty site, I wash my face and pull my hair up into a messy bun.

I look down and grab the thing that has been killing me. Yes killing me. I look down at it.

FUCK!!!!

I side down the wall still staring at it.

The little pink happy face, it's fucking smiling at me. I can't do this. I sit there staring at it, smiling back at me for minute's, hours. I don't know.

I finally get up off the floor and walk back to my room.

I grab my duffle bag from under my bed. I shove all my clothes I can get in it. I grab my purse and take out my bank card.

I grab my phone and call the bank to see how much money I have, $28,789.

Its for college, but I need it. I'll go to the bank and clear out the account. Yep.

I grab my duffle bag and put in over my shoulder. Grab my bank card and phone. I write a quick letter to my dad and brother. I grab another piece of paper and write a letter to Edward.

I do the only thing I know I can do. The only choice I have. The only thing I know how to do.

I ran.....

**an: i know i know.... but hey. theres going to be a 2nd story to this i promise... lol.... just wait alittle and ill give you a second one... tell me what you think... if you think i was mean .... then tell me. i know i told you guys last night that there was going to be a surprize this chapter and you were going to hate me for it.... now you have it ... do you hate me. tell me .... review,... love you all mych love**

** shy **


	15. AUTHORS NOTE!

_i know you all hate me right now_

_i wanted to know as if you want it _

_as a squel or however you spell it... _

_i know i suck at spelling. you think i would be able to spell better because i read to much._

_anywho_

_or do you want it as me continuing it from right now... its up to you..._

_tell me what you want and ill do it... _

_mych love to all_

_shy_

P.S. Christmas is coming.... OH MY GOD I CANTS WAIT,. *jumps up and down on the spot clapping hands.*

just like alice...

i'm also going to be doing another story i kinda got writers block on my other storys except craziest nights.

i might write a chapter for that story tonight.. but still have to wrap chrismas presents ... yep long night ahead of me anyways.

tell me what you want and ill do it.

mych love again.

shy


	16. Chapter 13

**AN: okay I am continuing this story... i know you guys will hate me so im trying to get somthing out to you before i get murder.... yeppers. okay so anyways its short im sorry but hey you all love me right.... ANYWHO!!!!**

!~!~!~!NOW ON WITH IT!~!~!~!

!*!*!*!*Edward!*!*!*!

I called Bella earlier but I got no answer. She always answered my phone calls. Even when we were dating, and now all of a sudden we're dating and she decides now not to answer.

What the fuck!

Well I could go over there and see why she didn't answer her phone. She didn't go to school either. I wonder if she's she or something. So I climbed into my car, and drove off to her house.

On the drive there I knew we would have to tell Emmett. No one knew yet because she wasn't at school, and I didn't really want to come out by myself. I know it's a pussy move, but hey have you seen Emmett he fucking huge.

As I got to Bella's I didn't see her car. I seen Emmett and Charlie were home but she wasn't.

Wait Charlie shouldn't be home this early, he doesn't get home till after 6.

I parked and climbed out of my car. I walked up to the door and was about to knock when the door flew open. I was grabbed my throat and shoved against the house.

What the hell happened?

"Why the fuck are you here?" Emmett spat venom dripping from each word her spoke. "What the hell did you do to my little sister?"

"Emmett what are you talking about?" I asked in utter confusion. What the hell did I do to Bella; I didn't do anything I know I didn't, not that I can remember.

I looked into Emmett's eyes trying to find out what he was talking about. I came up with nothing. What could he be talking about?

"Emmett that's enough" Charlie said. He looked at me with a frown on his face. " You need to come inside." He said in a sad voice and turned to make his way back threw the door.

Emmett let go of me and walked into the house as I followed. I didn't know what was wrong what could I have done. I don't remember doing anything other then fucking and loving bella.

We were all sitting in the kitchen table now, no one saying anything.

"Okay can somebody explain what's going on, and why Emmett attacked me." I asked.

"Okay well I don't know how to say this Edward, but…" Charlie trailed off trying to find the right words to say.

"Bella's gone." Emmett said in a low voice I almost didn't here him.

"What" I asked. "Why?"

"That's the thing we don't know." Charlie said

"Yeah but I have a feeling it was because of you" Emmett said

"Why would it because of me, and what do you mean she's gone. like gone back to her mothers."

"No she's not gone back to mom's house, Edward. She's gone as we have no fucking idea where the fuck she is or where she is not. I couldn't tell you where or why. All I know that she left me and my father and note and you a fucking note."

That's when I realized that there was to note on the table one still folded with my name on it.

"What do they say?" I stared at them.

Charlie past the one that was open, I guess the one left for them. Is read it

Dear dad and big bear,

I'm sorry. There's too many thing I need to get settled, I'll call you when I'm ready and have a clear head. Emmett take care of dad for me, I know he can't cook worth shit. Sorry daddy for spitting, I didn't intend to spare of the moment thing.

Don't be mad at me remember me and I will be seeing you. I promise. And I'm not going to mom's.

Tell everyone I love them, tell everyone I'll see them sooner or later, ill come back. Take care of yourselves.

I love you both very much.

Love always Bella.

P.S. I'll explain in due time. Right now let me be and don't try to find me.

I read the letter trying to make sense of it. Why would she leave, I thought everything was great. We got together, there was no problems except Lauren and the other plastic girls.

"What would she need to clear her head?" I asked still staring at the note. "This doesn't make sense.

"I said the same thing." Emmett said frowning, "What does your note say."

I pick up my note and opened it,

Edward

I love you, never forget that. Why I am leaving is because I can't ruin your life. I should have never come to forks to begin with. You had your own life before I came and fucked it up. I don't regret sleeping with you nor do I not love you. I'm just scared.

I'm sorry… I really am. I mean to say is that I panicked and I've never been in love before and it's scaring the shit out of me. Please let me be, let me do what I need to do and I promise I will call.

I want you to remember that I love you and I'm not leaving because of you. I'm leaving because I need to. The same thing goes for you as I said to my dad, don't try to find me. I'll call you when my head is clear. Tell everyone I love them and not to forget me.

Love you always and forever.

Bella

P.S. I'll be seeing you.

I read and re- read the letter, because that's all I could do. If felt like forever before somebody spoke,

"What does it say?" a voice broke me out of my trance. I looked up to see too concern faces. I didn't know what to tell them, or if should let them see it. I mean it does say we slept together and that she loved me.

Edward fuck grow some fucking balls!

"Here" I said as I put it on the table so they could read it if the wanted. Charlie grabbed it and put it between him and Emmett.

After they were done reading it I thought I was going to die from the murderous glares I was getting from both of them.

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY FUCKING SISTER ARE YOU FUCKING NUTS. I SWEAR IF I KNEW I WOULDN'T GO TO FUCKING JAIL, I WOULD RIP YOUR BALLS AND FEED THEM TO YOU." Emmett had me pinned against the wall before I could even blink. But what surprised me was Charlie.

"Emmett let go before I take you in for making a threat. You know I will, I have done it before." Charlie said. He looked over to me. "Edward, sit down." And that's what I did.

"Sit…Sit, he fucking slept with your daughter and you're telling him to sit."

"Yes Emmett I'm telling him to sit down. We need to talk about this, because you have been so wrapped up in Rosalie that you haven't had time with your sister. I have noticed though." Charlie looked at me.

"I have noticed the way you look at her and the way she looks at her. And I have also noticed that when everyone else isn't around you seem to steal kisses, I caught you in this kitchen, and I just walked the other way. I always knew and so did the rest of us 'parents' know that you and bells would get together.

"I guess it just scared her. But I will tell you this. When she does call us and if you ever talk to her again, I am warning you right now. If you ever and I mean ever hurt my baby I will rip your head off. But first Emmett can feed you your balls. Do I make myself clear Edward." I nodded. "Good now right now I'm going to call Renee to tell her that bells left." With that he grabbed the phone and left.

I really didn't know what to do. I wanted to talk to Bella to see if it were something I could help with. Or at least see if she was okay and where she was. But I knew it was pointless.

I looked over to Emmett, to see that he was about to cry. I put my hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"Emmett I'm sorry. I really am." He nodded.

"Yeah well there is nothing we can do now. I need to go and get high. And we also have to tell the rest of them nobody knows yet." I nodded to let him know I was there for him. "I think we should go I really need to get the hell out of this house."

So that's exactly what we did. We went to get smashed and tell the others.

**OKay so reveiw tell me what you think..... push the button... i know you want to.. XD and i want to reach a least the 190 mark... lets see if we can do it... also who can tell me what movie "ill be seeing you" is from. whoever gets it write then ill give them a hero cookie. yeppers. **

**mych love shy**


	17. Chapter 14

**An: hey guys sorry i havent updated sooner .... its been a bad couple of weeks.. anyways here is what i got done so far ill update as soon a possible...my son is sick so i dont know when that is going to be... but anyways here is what youve been waiting for ...**

!~! ~! ~! ~Bella~! ~!~!~!

I ran

I ran to my car and got in. I started the car and pulled out of the driveway. I went to the high way and made my way toward Canada. I knew there was one place I could go. One place no one would think of.

Crazy Aunt Christye

I know she would never turn me down and no one would think I would go there because no one ever talked to her. They kind of disowned when she got pregnant at 16. It wasn't her fault she was raped.

One of the best things about my aunt was that she was only 29, and yes my aunt Christye was one of my favorite aunts. She was the one that would smoke me up when I went and visited her 2 summers for like 2 weeks. I didn't have to hide my drugs from her. She was the one that got them for me.

I took the next exit off the high way I have been driving for at least 3 hours and needed gas.  
I wanted something to eat so after I paid and filled my tank up. I headed over to some diner and got some fries.

I knew it would take me about 4 or 5 days to get there. I was going to Toronto. When I get there I had no idea what I was going to do. The first thing is going to see a doctor.

Five days later I was in front of my aunts little white house. I didn't know if I wanted to run towards the door and hug my aunt, or open the door of the car and throw up.

I looked at the door again for like the millionth time. But instead of seeing a closed door I seen somebody standing in the doorway looking to see who was parked in front of their house.

Well it's now or never.

I opened the car door and got out. I started walking towards my aunt that was standing there. She looked at me like she was seeing a ghost, as I walked closer the more her face turn to confusion.

When I looked at her I say my mom but blonde and blue eyes. I walked till I was about 5 feet away from her and stopped.

Before I could say anything she threw her arms around me, I wrapped my arms around her and began to sob. Other then my mother she was the closest one to me. We used to chat all the time on the phone. She told me once that if I ever needed anything or a place to get away from home I would always be welcome.

"Bella what are you doing here?" she asked pulling away looking at my face, her hands still on my shoulders.

"Aunt Christye I need a place to stay. I will tell you everything. But I really need to go pee." I said. Hoping and praying that she wouldn't turn me down I needed someone to understand why I am not getting rid of it. I knew she would and I know why I don't want to get rid of it. She didn't to her son and I'm not going to too. The baby inside me deserved to live. And I was not taking that away from it.

"Of course sweetie, come in and pee and ill get us something to drink. Coke good for you?" she asked while opening the door and leading me inside.

"Yes thank you, ill be right out." I said walking towards the bathroom.

After I came out I wondered into the kitchen to see my aunt sitting with 2 cokes in front of her at the table. I walked over to her taking a pop and sitting across the table from her.

"So you want to tell me why you're here Bella?" she asked. I looked up at her and took in a deep breath.

"Well I guess I need to start from the beginning." I said she nodded her head for me to continue. So I did. "Well I got sent to my dads because mom caught me doing coke off of this guy Adam's chest. I know it was wrong but I thought she was gone till the next morning.

"Anyways mom came in and bitched me out. She said she was giving me a second chance and if I didn't straighten out that I would be put into a hospital. She sent me to Charlie. But Charlie between work and sleeping and some kind of police crap he had to go to, he was never home. Anyways the first night I got there Emmett told me that they all did drugs there.

"I went to a party and slept with my best friend Edward. Remember him?" I asked her. She looked at me for a moment and then nodded.

"Yes I remember him the one you used to bath with when you were younger."

"Well yes that's him. Well I didn't know it was him and I slept with him. I didn't know till the morning after that it was him. He didn't remember it either. About a week later he found out that I was the one that slept with him. He wanted to keep his rep and his balls; well that's what he said. So we didn't tell anyone about us sleeping together.

"We kept sleeping together whenever we could. For 4 months we slept with each other when we could. Anyways, about 3 mouths ago I stopped getting my period. But see I thought it was stress because a lot happened. I didn't get morning sickest nothing like I was supposed to get."  
I looked at my aunt to see if she got what I was saying. She was looking into my eyes trying to find something.

"Are you trying to tell me that … That … You're pregnant?" I nodded looking down at my pop finding it fascinating.

I could look at afraid of what I was going to see. I really didn't want anyone to know she's the only one I told , and I didn't want her to be disappointed in me like I know all the rest were going to be when they find out.

When I finally got the courage to look up at her she was smiling from ear to ear. What the fuck?  
Then she did something I didn't expect she squealed like a little girl in the Barbie section in a toy store. She did a happy dance and then threw her self at me.

What the hell. I thought she was going to yell or something. But not this, I don't know what I expected. I thought I was going to run out of breath and pass out because of how tight she was squeezing me.

After that she told me how great it was that I was pregnant and how it is a blessing and god had a reason for everything. I think she was on crack. I loved my aunt but come on. The first thing I would do if my niece or daughter for that matter came up to me and told me she was pregnant at 17 I would be so yelling and screaming at her. I don't know why. But I was scared.

Soon after we talked she told me that there was a apartment in the basement if I wanted to rent it was a one bedroom but it had a kitchen and living room and bathroom with shower. I told her I would look at it in the morning and that I was tired and needed some sleep.

She showed me to my cousin room after getting my bag from the car. We send her good nights and I curled onto Christian's bed, not really falling to sleep but more of a paralyzed state. I didn't move just closed my eyes and thought of what I was going to do.

After getting up to pee 2 more times I finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up in the morning to a bright light shinning into the room. I looked up to see the window curtains being open by my aunt.

"Aunt Christye what are you doing?" I asked as I sat up and wiped the sleep from my eyes.

"Its time to see your new apartment" she said as she walked over to me.

"what are you talking about" I asked totally lost at what she was talking about.

"Silly Bella, I told you, you could have the basement apartment. Now get up breakfast is ready for you down stairs. And then we can look at your new apartment."

I looked up at my aunt and smiled through the tears that were now forming in my eyes. I didn't know what to say. So I settled with the only thing I could say.

"Thank you so much" I felt the tears running down my face "I can't explain how much this means to me. I swear it's only until I'm brave enough to tell the rest of the family."

"No it is not a problem. Take as much time as you need too okay. There is no rush to get you out… but I do think you should tell at least your father soon. Or at least somebody other then me." She said

"Okay I will. Just want to take time to think I guess" I got off the bed and went to my aunt and hugged her. "thanks you" I said again.

"Your welcome now lets go eat." Aunt Christye said as she started to pull me towards the door. I followed her downstairs to where the kitchen is and sat down.

After I was down eating we went down stairs to see the apartment. It was a one bed room apartment with a finished kitchen and bathroom. And you know what I was happy. I was happy that I could do this. My mom always said that you have to be knocked on your back before you can look up.

Meaning that if your life is so bad that's when your life will start looking up. I know its weird but I think it will be better. I think that my life is going to be looking up from now on. Only problem is that I need to tell my parents, my brother, my friends, and Edward. I mean he is the baby's father. He has a right to know.

After we moved my stuff down stairs, we went out and bought a bed. Aunt Christye got second hand things for my apartment. Showing me everything I could get that was still nice. The only thing we didn't get second hand was my bed. I bought that myself.

Later on when we home, we sat and watched a movie till I fell asleep. Only to be awakened by my aunt and told to go to bed. And that's what I did. I fell asleep that night knowing that I could be off a lot worst and because I wasn't I was happy.

--

2 weeks later

In the last 2 weeks I have been all like blah. I wanted to tell everyone but I didn't know how. I needed to talk to somebody. I wanted my best friends back. I wanted my brother and my dad back. I wanted everything I had before back. I was now, 14 weeks pregnant. Yah I know, 3 and half mouths. I looked about 5 or 6 my aunt said.

I was getting bigger everyday I was feeling really fat to. I still haven't talked to anyone, which was starting to get to me. I needed to talk I needed to tell someone that I was okay. My cell phone rang off the hook. All the time I would ignore it. they weren't just from my dad or brother they were from my mom, Alice, Rosalie, jasper, Edward, even Esme had called me. I don't know what to do, I wanted to tell somebody I wanted to tell everyone. I was happy I wanted this baby. I wanted my life with this child. I wanted my boyfriend back.

I just didn't know how everyone would take it. I needed to call and tell them. I wanted to scream my head off, get everything out in one scream. Sometimes I would cry myself to sleep.

My aunt was so supportive; she would ask me how I was. Shed talked to me about everything and anything. My cousin didn't even know I don't know how he wouldn't know I was a fat cow, but I guess I'm hiding it well.

I decided that today was the day I would call and tell everyone I'm okay. I didn't know how I was going to do this its going to be hard I know that, but I had no other choice I to needed to tell somebody.

I needed to tell 2 people that were the most important and that was my parents. I needed to tell them, they gave me life and they'll accept me or they won't.

Hopefully they will accept me.

I leaned over to my coffee table and grabbed my phone. Oh my loving phone, the one that has been ringing so much I needed to turn it off, if I wanted peace and quiet.

I looked through my contacts and found my mom, I needed to three way them. It's the only way I would get through telling them both.

I pushed talk

I held the phone to my ear and let it ring.

Ring

Ring

"Bella, Bella, is that you sweetheart? Are you there. talk honey I need to hear my little girl." My mother sounded panicked through the phone.

"Mom" I choked on a sob.

"Oh Bella honey," my mom was crying now. "Where are you? Why did you leave your fathers? Please tell me what happened. What was so bad you had to leave?" she asked in a rush. Like I was going to hang up on her and she would hear from me.

"Mom ill answer everything once I get dad on the phone okay? For now I need you to wait" I said before I three way my dad into the conversation.

And it rang.

"Forks police department. Chief Swan talking, how may I help you?" my dad said as he answered.

"Charlie" My mom sobbed. "Some ones on the phone that would like to talk to you"

"Who?" my dad asked

"Hi dad" I breathed.

"Oh my, Bella is that you" he spoke so quiet I almost missed it. " my baby girl. Where are you? When are you home? Better yet, Why in gods name would you leave. Just run away from me and you…."

"Charlie stop and let her speak will you" my mom cut him off.

"Sorry"

"Its okay … I'm okay. Really I am. I need to tell you something though and I want you guys to not get mad okay?"

"Sure baby girl were all ears." Dad said.

"I'm pregnant"

**An: what do you think? Tell Me.....push the button. you know you want to =P**


	18. Chapter 15

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY :(..... It has been a hard couple of months and i just havent had the time to write anymore... i wrote this last night cause i had to get you guys something .... its short but it works hope your not mad :(**

!~!~!~Bella~!~!~!

"YOUR WHAT!!!!!" my mother shrieked into the phone.

"I knew it" my dad said almost low enough I didn't here him.

"What do you mean you knew it? How?" I asked confused.

"you knew and didn't tell me are you fucking crazy" my mother screamed at my dad.

"No I am not I just knew cause of the letter you wrote Edward. The way you wrote the things you did I knew that you wrote you could tell that you were . I don't know how he hasn't figured it out yet but it's a good thing for now I guess."

"Your telling me that you knew my daughter was pregnant and you didn't tell me and that this is Edward Cullen's baby?"

"Yes I didn't tell you cause it wasn't my place I knew Bella would come to us when she was ready. And I was right she called us didn't she. And even though I would of rather her tell us in person. She still called us."

"Okay fine. Bella why would you leave and not come to me or your father. Where are you anyways?" my mother asked

"Aunt Christye's" I said quietly, I knew this was going to be hard for them but they haven't said anything about me being disowned cause of it so I guess that's a plus.

"Your in Canada?" my mother asked.

" How the hell did you get to Canada?" my father said in a bit louder voice.

"I drove" I said simply. How would they think I got here. Walked yeah right.

"Okay so now. What do you plan on doing about this child?" my mother asked. Great the hard part I was hoping we didn't have to talk about.

" Well I want to keep it. I am three and a half months but I am getting fat fast. And I don't want to get rid of it I really want to keep it. I know its going to be hard but aunt Christye said she will help me out and stuff. So I'm keeping it." I said in a rush

I knew what i wanted to do and because its Edwards it makes it all that much better. I am going to try and be the best mother in the world but I don't know if Edward or any of my family will want anything to do with me or it. I was scared shitless there were going to disown me.

There was a very long pause before someone spoke again.

"Bella honey you don't have to stay there you can come back home. I'm your father and I'm going to be there for you every step of the way. Your going to make one hell of a mother baby girl. I just want you home soon please." he said which shocked me to the limit.

"My baby's having a baby" my mother cried.

"Really your not going to disown me or kill me?" I asked happily.

" Why would we do that honey. So your having a baby young your mother had Emmett when she was 18..and you a year later its fine come home please" dad said.

After we all talked for a little bit longer. my dad and mom told me they wont tell anyone excepted for Phil as he was my other parent. I guess. Whatever that means. And we made a plan that I would be leaving in 2 days and be home in a week.

I was just glad that they still wanted me and that they didn't want to abandon me like I thought they would.

After we hung up I went to talk to aunt Christye and she said she was happy and that she would come visit and that I was always welcome if I ever needed a place to go and that if I didn't call her at least once a week shed come down there and kick my ass.

I laughed at her and we went out to dinner that night just the 2 of us and talked about everything. She told me lots about how it was to be a young mother and that it was hard but she would be there for me always. And then of course she asked me what Edward looked like. And that turned into a 2 hours talk about him. I miss him so much.

After dinner we went home and watch a movie then I went to bed.

2 days later I was on the road back to forks and home 4 days later. The one night I couldn't sleep so I just kept on driving so I got there a day early.

I pulled up in front of my dads house and seen there was no cars there so I decided it was safe to get out of the car and go into the house.

Or so I thought…

I got out of the car and walked up to the front of the house. I got my key and unlocked the door only to be met by Emmett opening it at the same time. We stood there looking at each other for about a minute when he whispered my name like he couldn't believe I was there.

"hey brother bear" I smiled at him. He arched his eyebrow at me, I did the same back.

"Where the HELL!! Have you been. We have all been worried sick about you" he said pulling me into a hug that I didn't want cause my belly was going to get in the way and he'll know. But I couldn't pull away. So I just tried to keep my belly out of the way and not give him a proper hug. I had a Edwards sweater on so it was big and baggy.

"I was at aunt Christye's visiting" I said calmly. I couldn't tell him just yet I had to find my dad first. "where is dad?" I asked.

"Out fishing"

"What else is new. I should of known that" I laughed.

"Yeah but I want to know why you left your not going to leave and not have a good reason … so why did you leave sis?"

"Em I just needed to think about some shit that's been going on. I got myself clean too … haven't touched anything but weed since I left" I smiled at him. He stared at me in shock.

"You haven't don't anything but smoke some trees in 3 weeks. Why don't I believe you?"

"I swear I haven't touch nothing… its all good though I'm better now. Thinking more clearly" I smiled and went to sit on the couch. Emmett came to sit with me. "So what have you been doing since I've been gone?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh you know the same as I do all the time … get drunk and high all day long … party ha-ha" he laughed, I smiled at him.

"That's good how is everyone else?" I asked.

"They are good doing the same as we always do… and as for Edward he's worried about you. You should call him.. He hasn't been himself since you left. He doesn't even look at other girls he doesn't talk to them all he does is sit there and mop about you being gone… he's been doing more drugs then before to" Emmett said.

So he does care.

"Oh, well ill call him after I talk to dad. What time Is it?"

"Around 6 dad should be home soon I think"

"Great well call me when he gets here ill be up stairs in my room. Love you brother bear" I hugged him.

"Love you too sis" he said while giving me a hug and kissed my forehead. I went up stairs, went into my room and fell back on to my bed and just laid there.

The next thing I knew I was being woken up by my dad telling me to come get dinner.

"Bells wake up you have to make sure my grandson is feed well." he said, it sounded weird coming from his mouth.

"Yeah I am up" I said lifting my head from my pillow. I followed him downstairs to the kitchen. When I turned the corner I didn't just see Emmett and dad. I seen my mom and Phil as well. I was well shocked.

"Oh my goodness your already showing" my mother said. I glared at her cause Emmett still didn't know.

"What The Fuck!!!" Emmett all but screamed. He was staring right at my stomach. I looked down to see that the zipper was undo and the tank top had rid up about half way and you could see little more then a baby bump.

"Oh Fuck!!"

**im going to try and have some more for you some time this week.... REVIEW you know you want too=P**


	19. Sorry :

Hello

Yes thats right im still alive haha

I am so so so so so SORRY about the delay

but i dont have a computer right now that i can write on ....

i am waiting to get my new laptop so please if you can bare with me i will

try my best to get it as soon as i can ....

so i can update not just one but ALL of my stories :)

YAY ME!!!

Anywho Sorry again

Thanks

Shy

P.s Please Feel Free To Leave Hate Messages If U Must .... :)


	20. Chapter 16

AN: IM BACK! Did you miss me :) im so sorry that i was gone for so long but now im back and have a high school education :) YAY ME! Anyways now on it with it.

Disclaimer: i dont own nothing zip notta so on and so on

**~!~!~Bella~!~!~**

"THAT FUCKER GOT YOU PREGNANT!" Emmett roared. I looked around to see everyone looking at him with bugged eyes. "I'm Going to kill the little shit." he turned around and started walking towards the front door.

"Emmett stop please" he ignored me turning the door handle and started to walk out the door. "STOP!" I screamed. He wasn't going to kill Edward for something he doesn't't even know about. "Emmett he doesn't't know." I said. He turned around to look at me.

"He doesn't't know?" he looked at me again wanted me to confirm that he heard me right.

"Yeah he doesn't know. That is why I left Emmett I couldn't't let it ruin his life I am keeping it and I don't want him to have to put aside his dreams because my birth control didn't't work!" I said looking up at him.

"Your not going to tell him. don't you think he deserves to know." he said looking serious. " I would want to know if Rose got pregnant."

"I am going to tell him but you cant go off killing him before I get my chance to talk to him." I laughed a bit. " I just need a bit more time before I do." I wanted to tell him so badly, I wanted him to be the first to know but I couldn't't face him I didn't want to see the look in his eyes and I didn't't want to hear what he was going to say. I was terrified.

"Well don't wait to long cause you know how I am with secrets" he smiled but it didn't touch his eyes. "Are you sure you want to keep it? You know its going to ruin your life too. Your so young, why not wait?"

I looked at him with tears in my eyes. "Emmett I want to have this baby it wont ruin my life its going to help it. It may be hard at times but I know that ill make it through them because I know I can be strong. I know that its going to be hard to go to school and still raise the baby. But ill be fine don't worry about me so much I know what I'm doing I know I will miss a lot but I'm ready for it. I know I am." I said with the tears running down my cheeks.

Emmett hugged me tightly. "I love you sis and I am here for you. You ever need anything ill be here. I promise."

I looked up at my brother and smiled my biggest smile. "Lets Go inside and eat" I said opening the door. I walked to the kitchen with Emmett in tow. We both went straight for the food as everyone else was already eating. We sat down with the family at the table and started talking with them.

"So do you have any names picked out yet?" my mom asked smiling.

I frowned. " No I don't to be honest I haven't even thought of one. I want to wait till its born before I decide I think." I said putting a bite into my mouth. _Or at least till I tell Edward _I thought. Still didn't know when that was going to be I didn't want him to even know I was home yet in fear that he would come over to the house and see me when I didn't have a sweater on.

"When do you think your going to tell Edward?" Mom asked. She could always read me like an open book.

"I don't know" I said honestly.

"Well I do believe that you should tell him soon before you go some where or someone else see you and finds out. You know small town gossip spreads pretty quickly."

"Yeah I know…. I think I just want to sleep some more and get my stuff unpacked before I go rushing over there." I said looking down at my plate, hiding my face. I didn't want anyone to see how scared I really was.

"Well if you want I can bring him over here tomorrow after school." Emmett said. I looked up at him and glared.

"No I would like to call him myself. It is only right that he can find out by me myself that I'm home and would like to talk to him. I don't need you to slip anything to him, like you said you don't keep secrets safe."

"Well I think Emmett can keep this a secret for as long as you want to sweetie." Charlie said staring at Emmett. "If he doesn't ill take away his car" he laughed at Emmett's pale scared face.

"Yeah well I wasn't going to tell anyone anyways so whatever." Emmett said taking another big bite of his food. We all laughed.

After we were done dinner I told everyone that I wanted to go back to sleep because of the trip home. I said good night and went upstairs to my room. I pulled out my I pod and put it on the base and turned the volume low that it was only background noise. I striped and put my PJ's on, Track pants and Edwards wife beater. I really don't know how I ended up with a lot of Edwards clothes, I think I still even have a pair of his boxers too, somewhere in my room.

I laid under the covers and with being home and knowing that my family still loved me I fell asleep.

**~!~!~Edward~!~!~**

I was lying in bed when my phone went off. I picked it up to look who it was. Jessica figures. Man I couldn't stand these chicks anymore, they couldn't take a hint. All I wanted was my Bella back. I wanted to hold her and tell her I love her, I wanted to talk for hours about anything. I wanted to be able to kiss her whenever I wanted. I wanted to just talk to her to find out why she left. Its been fucking 3 weeks and like 4 days or something.

What! I've been counting. I missed her so much I haven't had a good night sleep since she left. I couldn't sleep without her in my arms. I usually just close my eyes and think till my brain thinks itself to sleep. I always think of Bella. No matter what I am doing I'm always remembering the things we use to do. I used to love when we would lay on my bed high out of our heads and we would just lay her naked and talking about our school or her old life in Jacksonville, or my old life before she came and turned my life upside down but not in a bad way.

Since I was like 10 I knew that I was missing something in my life, just never knew what that was. And now I know, Bella!

She was everything I could ever ask for in a girlfriend. She was smart and funny and not air headed or brain dead like these girls in forks. She liked stuff I did and some stuff I didn't. These girls in forks don't even talk to you really they just want the fuck.

Don't get me wrong I did like that, but now not so much. It was all about Bella now. I was useless without her. It felt like my heart turned to ice. Frozen solid not having a reason to burn with the passion I had when she was here with me. I always wanted to be doing things with her, or to her I might add. When she was around I didn't see anyone else. I still don't.

Everywhere I go the memories of us flood my mind and all I want to do is escape. I take drugs lots of them washing them down with the alcohol. It doesn't matter anymore if I am here or not. She's not with me. God I'm acting like she's dead. But its even worse knowing that she's out there just not wanting to be with me. She writes in the letter she does not want to hurt me or ruin my life but she leaves me not knowing that she's the only thing good in my life other the my parents and my sister. Sure I have the others but they just bring me down when they get all over each other. I don't want to see that because I lost that.

Why did she leave. What reason was so horrible that it would ruin my life or whatever her letter said. Its driving me crazy, the drugs don't work anymore.

I roll over groaning, I haven't had a good night sleep since she left. I close my eyes as the darkness threatened to take over and I fell a sleep seeing Bella's eyes right before sleep over took me.

The next morning I woke up, had a shower, brushed my teeth then got dressed. Then I was downstairs and out the door, jumping into the drivers seat of my car. I started the engine as it purred to life. It was my car that settled me most days, I would drive for hours not really going anywhere. But just being as far as possible. I would always have to turn around and come back which always made me more upset.

Why did she leave? Why did she have to run away on me like this? Why couldn't she have just taken me with her? I really could think of any reason why she would leave.

As a pulled into the school I saw Emmett standing beside the jeep with the rest of them. Emmett had his head thrown back laughing at something as rose hit him in the head. I shook my head same old Emmett.

I got out of the car nodding toward them as I headed towards the school no need to let them see how bad I really am. Even though I know that they all can see it.

Lunch time came around in no time. The classes always passed without me knowing it. I was never paying attention, always thinking of her. I walked into the cafeteria walking straight to our table. I wasn't hungry I only ate when it was necessary.

When I sat down the others nodded at me. I was staring into space as they talked and ate. I didn't hear any of it, that was till I heard Rose asking everyone what they were doing tonight. She wanted to have some drinks at her house. Her parent wouldn't be home till late.

"Me and jasper have a date planned tonight. Its been so long since we have down anything like that." Alice said frowning at that fact.

"Well I don't know what Charlie wants me to do tonight around the house or if Bella will want to come but I will see if I can come chill with you baby." Emmett said putting his arm around Rosalie smiling. We were all staring at him. "What?" he said thinking of what he said. "Oh shit!"

"Bella's back?" Alice asked, she was looking at me through the corner of her eye.

"Yeah but I wasn't suppose to say anything." he said looking at me. He shook his head. "You guys cant say anything, she didn't want anyone to know she was back. She has been back for about 3 days now."

" Why didn't she want us to know?" Rose asked. Why was it not me asking these questions? I couldn't find my voice. I was in shocked. She's back but doesn't want anyone to know. What the fuck man I'm her boyfriend! I was starting to get angry.

"She just said she wasn't ready to see anyone." his voice cracked at the end. He was hiding something.

"What are you hiding Emmett?" I demanded more then asked. He looked away.

"I cant say its not my place." he said.

"Tell me Emmett!" I say a little louder now.

"Edward calm down. This isn't his fault, he was asked by his sister not to say anything. You can not be angry with him when it has nothing to do with him. Only that he promised to keep him word." Jasper said sounding like my father or maybe even my mother. I wanted to hit him.

"If you don't tell me ill go over there and talk to her myself." I said as I got up and walked away as fast as I could. I was out the door of the school and in my car in no time. I drove so fast I was there in less then 10 minutes. She wasn't going to hide from me. Not no more.

I jumped out of the car and headed for the door as I was knocking on the door Emmett was pulling into the driveway. He must of followed me. Bella opened the door before Emmett could get up to the door. I looked at her she was wearing my pull over hoodie and basketball shorts which oddly looked like the ones I was missing as well as the sweater.

She stared at me for a minute then looked behind me. "I'm sorry Bella" Emmett said with worry in his tone. He was scared of his sister. "I let it slip that you were here and Edward didn't want to just let it go. He left before I could stop him" Emmett told her quickly.

"Its alright it was bound to happen soon, small town and everything." She smiled at him. "Now go back to school we will be fine. I have a lot to talk to him about."

Emmett hesitated before nodding and walking back to his jeep. Calling over his should. "If you need me call me!" he got into his jeep and drove away. We stood there in silence for a couple of minutes staring at each other.

"Why" I choked out finally.

"I think you should come in" she said walking back into the house towards the kitchen. I quickly shut the door and followed. "Would you like anything to drink?" she asked. I shook my head no. I didn't want a drink I wanted answers. "Okay then."

"Bella I know what your doing and it wont work." I smiled, it didn't reach my eyes.

"Edward" she started. "You know that I love you right?"

"Well you say you love me but if you did I don't think you would of ran." I said plainly, I wasn't trying to be an ass but like come on she shouldn't of left.

She looked at me sad tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Edward. I never wanted it to be like this. I wanted to tell you before I left text you or call but I couldn't do it. I tried a couple of times to make myself pick up the phone and tell you where I was. But I couldn't." she looked away from me in shame.

"All I wanted was for you to be happy. I wanted to be the reason you were happy, but I couldn't when I knew that after what I need to tell you would ruin you life." she then looked back to me tears streaming down her beautiful face. " I'm going to tell you something that is going to change your life forever or it may not. Its your choice on what goes on from here." she wasn't really making any sense to me.

"And what is it that is going to ruin my life forever?" I asked looking straight into her beautiful eyes.

"Edward I'm pregnant"

"Wh …What?" I sputtered out. I looked down at her middle half. How could she be pregnant. She was on birth control wasn't she? Is it mine. No I know it had to be mine. She wouldn't be saying it would ruin my life if it wasn't mine. I just stared at her middle half of her body for about 5 minutes before I breathed out a quiet "How?"

"Well see that's a funny question I'm guessing my birth control stopped working or you have some super sperm." she laughed lightly. She was prefect even in this terrifying situation she still seemed to find some things funny about it. I on the other hand had no Idea what I should do.

Should I run like she did, should I ask if its mine. Should I go over and kiss her and tell her everything will be okay. I don't know what she's thinking about doing with it so I ask.

"And your planning on what?"

She hesitated for minute studying me. I was starting to get worried she wasn't going to tell me. "I am planning on keeping it Edward." she looked down.

I was going to be a FATHER! At seventeen no less. Fuck! What were my parents going to say and my sister. Emmett already knows I'm guessing and I am betting that Bella had something to do with me not being dead right now. What was I going to do I was going to have to get a job and go to school at the same time as raising a child. And medical school. Shit! I wanted to become a doctor like my father. Now it was like that dream just got crossed out on the list.

"Say something" Bella said panicky. "Please"

I looked up into her eyes to see the panic written all over her face. "I… I don't know what to say?" it came out more as a question. What could I say to that.

Bella came to stand closer to me looking up into my eyes she grabbed my hands in hers. "I know that your scared, because believe me so am I. I am terrified of what is coming our way. But it is your choice if you want to stand with me or if you want to go your own way. I know you will come back when your ready to see your child. I love you so much and that is why I could not get rid of it, like I have thought of so many times." she paused taking a shaky breath.

"Its your choice if you want to stay with me and become a family at such a young age. And I would not be mad at you if you were to leave…." I cut her off

"Bella I am not going to run away, you did not get yourself into this….this" I paused looking for the right word not finding the right one. " well this situation and I will not let you go down by yourself for something I helped in. I love you and now that your pregnant it just makes it that much more great." I Smiled to show her how happy I was. I don't know why but I'm happy about this. Just wish it was a little later in life. "And I am scared I will admit but I know that we can do this if we are together and if this is what you really want." I took her face in my hands. "I love you Bella"

I crushed my lips to hers putting all I had into it. I knew we were young and that I sounded so sure we could do this. But to be honest I was anything but sure. I was so confused but thinking that I was going to be with her was all I needed. I pulled away looking at her again we stared into each others eyes for maybe five minutes before I finally asked. "Can I see?"

She looked at me for a second before she realized I was talking about her stomach. She nodded but instead off lifting up her shirt. She started to pull me out of the kitchen and up the stairs. We went into her bedroom and she closed the door.

" I don't have a shirt under this only my bra. I don't need to be standing in the kitchen topless if Charlie happens to walk in." she smiled. As she took her sweater off. She was bigger then I would have thought. I looked at it and reached out toward her wanting to touch it. I bent down in front of her and just looked at it as I placed my hands on her baby bump.

This was really real! I sat there for a moment just looking at it. Thinking about how we were going to do this. "How many months are you?" I asked quietly.

"Ill be four months in a couple of days." she says taking a deep breath.

"Its beautiful." I said leaning in pressing my lips to her tummy which now held my beautiful little sea monkey which is what I suppose it would look like right now.

I stood up and kissed Bella again. How I missed these lips. I pulled away first needing air.

"I think we need to tell everyone" I said still holding her around her waist not wanting to let go of her. "Well everyone else that doesn't know. Like my parents and the rest of the gang."

"Yeah well I don't know if I can handle that. What are your parents going to say. My parents were understanding weirdly enough but what are you parents going to say about you knocking me up?" She spoke the worry that was written all over her face.

"Bella" I moved my hands to her face. "first off don't ever say that again, that I knocked you up its sound all wrong. And second my parent are probably going to be surprised and maybe freak out but they will be okay about it eventually. They will stand by our decisions because they love us. And they know how miserable I have been without you."

"Maybe you should invite me to dinner then." she said looking up at me smiling. "But I must worn you that I can eat a lot now" she laughed. I expected as much.

"Well then ill go home and tell my mom to make dinner for all of us, call Charlie and ask him to come over too." I said placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you" she said as I pulled away from her.

"I love you too" I said as I walked out the door. This was going to be one interesting night.

AN: How do you like it? push the button and let me know:) also my timelines might be a bit messed up im sorry, i tried to get it but i really i spent so much time away from this story i dont know if i can really do it the way i was going to before. anywho push the button you know you wanna! :)


	21. Chapter 17

~!~!CHAPTER 17!~!~

~~!~~Bella~~!~~

I was getting ready for Edwards house and was miserable. I couldn't stop thinking about how the Cullen's were going to take it. I really didn't want to find out either but I knew it was the right thing to do.

"Will you hurry up?" Charlie said standing in my door way. I couldn't decide if I should wear something that would hide my belly or just wear something of my maternity shirts I bought right before I came home.

"Yeah I'll be down in a minute just have to pee" I said, he turned and walked away. I quickly grabbed my baggie hoodie and went to the bathroom.

I walked down the stairs and out the door locking it behind me as my dad waited for me impatiently. Think he was about to die of boredom from the look of him. I couldn't be too sure as I jumped in the car he pulled out of the drive way and we were on our way to the Cullen's but not before putting on my seatbelt.

When we pulled up to the front of the Cullen's house, I felt as though I would explode from everything I was feeling, Panic, confusion, terror etc. It was times like these I wanted drug's the most. I shook my head, I couldn't do that anymore, I haven't done anything in a long time and I won't anytime soon.

Me and Charlie got out of the car and walked up to the house. He put his arm around me and said "please be aware that I will support your decision no matter what they say" he smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks dad" I said threw deep breathes as we came to the door. I knocked.

The door opened and there was Edward smile on face. "Come in" he moved to the side and motioned us in.

"Thanks and we will be talking a little later" My dad said to Edward as he walked into the house and right into the kitchen like he knew where everything was. It was like my whole family knew this house like it was their own I swear.

I walked in the door enough for him to shut it before he turned me in for a hug. He kissed my forehead and whispered to me that everything was going to be okay, I highly doubted it.

We walked into the dining room where everyone else was sitting waiting for us to join them. The dinner was beautiful roast beef dinner with loads of sides. Salad, mash potatoes, corn, peas, carrots, bread rolls. Etc. we all dug in.

There was mild chatter going around and a lot of questions about where I was and why did I leave I told them that I went to Canada to visit my aunt and I avoided why I left. Now wasn't the time for that topic.

After we ate the meal Esme made for all of us we decided to go out in the living room where we could all sit conformably. I think Edward did that for my sake, more than the rest anyways. While we were sitting in the living room I couldn't shake the feeling of uneasiness. I wanted nothing more than to run out of there and never to look back but I had three people on my side and I guess that was a better odd then some_. But really who cares what they think Bella this is your baby not theirs_. I thought to myself.

"Okay so Bella and I Need to tell you all something." Edwards started. "Bella's..."

"Pregnant." I said. Everyone just stared in shock not knowing what to say for a minute or two. Then it surprized me when the first one to speak up was Edward's dad.

"What?" he got a little loud "are you kidding me your seventeen. You can't have a baby, do you know what it's like to take care a baby how much it cost, you're not even outta high school yet never mind have a job like hell you will have this baby I will not allow it. Get rid of it." he ranted. I started to cry.

"Dad we are not getting rid of it we have decided to keep it and we will manage. It might affect us in some but lots of people get pregnant and go to school and get jobs it's not like we will be hopeless." Edward said.

"I think you should keep it" Esme said which surprized everyone in that room. We all looked at her as she said "I think you should keep it for many of reasons this might be the only chance you get to have a baby. And or this just might help you kids stay off the drugs from now on. And yes we know about the drugs even Charlie does" Charlie nodded. Shit. "But maybe just maybe you guys can take this as a learning curve and work with it to make it work. "

"You cannot be serious Esme. You can't think this pregnancy is a good idea."

"I am serious as I always am. It is destined that Bella and Edward are meant to be together. They have always been together and will always be so may as well get something good out of it. But under one condition they both go to school and they both still live at home the baby will be with Bella but is in all means always aloud over here whenever. "

"I guess there will be no fighting you on this. I will have to agree with your mother Edward." Carlie said. "You will be going to school and finish high school when you're supposed to. " Edward Nodded.

Rosalie and Alice grabbed my hands after that and pulled me out of the living room and up their stairs into Alice's room. The guys I think we're heading into the back yard as the adults were in the living room talking. I couldn't believe how Esme put her foot down in my favor and I didn't even say anything other than I was pregnant. But I guess she's not my mother so she wouldn't yell at me anyways.

I couldn't help but sigh in relief. "Take It Off" Alice Said Pointing to the baggy sweater I had on. i took it off. "Now the shirt" she said. I didn't hesitate.

"Oh my god. What did you do? Just because my mom didn't give you trouble doesn't mean that I am not. I want you to know that I am not impressed at all with you keeping this baby." I looked down in shame tears starting to build up in my eyes. "I just can't believe you would do this to yourself, having a baby when you're older with a job is hard enough and you're having one in high school."

"Alice Stop. Can't you see you're upsetting her? You're hurting her feelings." Rose said. She came up and put her arms around me, "I'll be there for you when you need me" she whispered into my ears.

"Thanks" I said. As I pulled back on my sweater not caring about the shirt that went under it.

"Well I am not going to be there for you I can't believe you would do this now you're going to get fat and you're not going to be able to hang out and do drugs anymore and I'm not stopping just because you and my brother fucked without a condom on. I can't believe I have to suffer because of you. And if you're going to have a baby and let it hold you back that's your choice but it's wasn't mine and I'm not paying for it" she yelled at me with tears of anger in her eyes. That where I couldn't take it anymore, who the hell did she think she was?

"This has nothing to do with you Alice. Go have your fun. I don't need your fucking help anyways. When have I ever … that's right never. And you know what just because this baby is your family doesn't mean you have to be a part of its life. And from now on your nothing to me… you're a selfish bitch who only cares about the next time she gets high and you can do that all you want because from now on you stupid bitch I'm done with you" I said and turned around and walked away I didn't want to deal with that any longer how dare she get mad at me.

I stormed down the stairs and out the door, and went straight to my dad's car open the door and sat my ass down in the passenger side. Who the hell was she to think that I was going to let her blame me for ruining her life? If anything I ruined Edward's life and mine, where the hell did she think that anyone was going to make her keep her life on hold for my baby. What the hell.

The front porch light flicked on as Edward walked out the door and towards me. I opened the door and he bent down in front of me.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he touched my cheek. I leaned my face into his hand and signed

"Yeah I'll be fine, just wanna get home and go to bed." I said not wanting to explain what a selfish bitch his sister is. "Is my dad almost done?" I asked.

"Yeah he will be out in a minute just getting some left overs for work tomorrow I think" he laughed. "Do you want some company tonight? I could come over threw your window like before?"

"Not tonight I'm just wanting to go to bed" I lied. Truth be told I didn't really know what I wanted to do at this point and I just lost one of my friends. It was taking everything I had in me not to cry right then in front of Edward.

"Okay well I'll see you tomorrow then okay?" he asked. I nodded. He put both hand on either side of my face and kissed me softly and passionately. I kissed him back with everything that I could and I could feel the love in the kiss and it was so good I didn't want it to stop. But then my dad cleared his throat and broke us apart. "Goodnight Bella "

"Good night Edward" I said before shutting the car door as my dad got into the car and drove home.

As we pulled up to my house, I looked out the window and seen my car I decided that a drive would be in order. I needed to clear my head and going to the lake to watch the waves sounded like a good idea to me. So I jumped out of the car after telling Charlie what my plan was and told him I might stay out all night but would call to tell him I'm safe.

I jumped into my baby and started her up. I was trying to decide if I wanted Edward to come with me. I decided that maybe I could use some company after all so I texted him

**Hey you want to come for a drive with me?**

**Yeah when? **

**Now!**

**Come get me**

**Be there in a min. **

I drove back over to his house and he was waiting at the end of the drive for me, guess not wanting everyone to know where he was going or who he was going with. For my sake not his, he jumped into the car and I pulled away and started the drive to the lake.

"Is everything okay?" he asked again.

"Yeah everything's fine I just want to drive and clear my head?"

"Rose told me what happened with you and Alice and how Alice freaked on you. I'm sorry my sisters a bitch."

"Can we not talk about her, I don't want to think about that right now…. I don't need her in my life. She's just one less druggy in my life. Thanks god. She really needs to get over herself like it's my fucking fault that she has to quick her drugs. How does my pregnancy affect her? Like man I want to slap a bitch."

"So much for not wanting to talk about it "he laughed. "You're cute when you ramble"

"Whatever"

Edward put a cd into the playing as I kept quiet and listened to what he was about to play. The song hey soul sister came on, I laughed "Really? Soul sister…when did you start listening to this song?" I asked while through laughs.

"Well when you were gone for that while I was listening to the radio while sitting in my car parked at school smoking up and I heard this song and it just reminded me of how I felt about you." I smiled.

The next song started to play as I pulled into the parking spot right by the beach. The song smile by uncle cracker came on. I laughed and shook my head. "What this one too" I turned to look at Edward and he was blushing.

"Yeah well this came on the radio right after I found out you were pregnant. I love you Bella" he said leaning towards my lips I kissed him and then it started to get heated. While his tongue went along my bottom lip asking for access he lifted me from my seat and on to his side of the car, Straddling his lap now letting him into my mouth till much needed air.

"I will be there every step of the way baby. I promise" he said and I kissed him hard with passion. I loved him in that minute so much I couldn't hold it in.

"Make me yours forever" I said.

"Always" he said.

The next couple of days Edward came over and we were allowed to miss the rest of the week but the next week we had to get caught back up and go to school every day. It was kind of cool only being me and Edwards in this house all day. Till the others got off of school sometimes they would come over here or go over to Edward's house to hang out with Alice. This wasn't a big deal because I had Edward it was like he didn't want to leave my side. Which was cute till we hit school.

The Monday morning when we had to face the world again and no one at school has seen me for a couple months and then I show back up pregnant and I was guessing everyone already knew about it because good news travels fast but bad new travels faster. And I was a little scared about all the looks I was going to get and the whispers behind my back.

Who cares Bella I thought to myself. Really why was I so nervous about this I don't care what they think. Who are they to judge me? How many people in this school have all slept together at some point probably had some STI's going around the school too. One could only guess.

I got outta my car after grabbing my school bag from the back and started walking towards class when someone stopped me. I turned around to see Lauren standing in front of me with hand on hip and chest pushed out. She looked retarted, trying to look like she was better than me. All she was doing was making a fool out of herself.

"Is it true?" she asked. I looked at her in confusion.

"Is what true. Oh did you finally realize you're a whore?" I raised my eyebrow

"Not that." Clearly not realizing that I called her a whore. "Are you pregnant?"

"Oh yeah that's none of your business bitch!" I turned away and started to walk away

"She was just calling you a whore, look who's talking, getting yourself pregnant who's the dad, someone random off the street. We know how you don't really care about who it is as long as you get it right like James. Didn't care that he was someone's boyfriend just pick him up do him there on the spot and don't even tell him your name till after the sex. Wow why don't you speak to yourself when you're spitting out words that describe you more than us. "Jessica spit on the ground in front of my shoe, like I was dirt.

This pisted me off so much that I threw back my fist and brought it forward with all my weight and punched her square in the nose. She fell on the ground calling me all the names she could think of.

"The last time I checked it was none of your business if I was pregnant to begin with and if you have a problem with who my baby's dad is, tell it to him. I think you know him, he's the one you bag to suck his dick every time you see him. You piece of shit and if you ever. Look at me again I promise you, you will regret it" and with that I turned and walked away. I didn't realize that everyone has surrounded us and that my walking away was a little difficult.

When I finally made my way through the crowd I found Edward and he wrapped his arms around me and leaned into my ear.

"Nice Hook. But I don't think you should be fighting now that your pregnant." He said. I nodded letting him know he was right and went into class.

While at school there was so many whispers by lunch I needed to leave and went and ate with Edward in his car. It was good to have at least him; I couldn't do it without him.

After lunch it was the same whispers, loud remarks from Lauren, and people turning their heads away as if they weren't just staring at me. I wanted to scream and just tell everyone to fuck off and grow the fuck up. Congratulate me and not judge me, I just couldn't take it anymore.

One of the guys Mike called out to me. I turned to look as he ran up to me. "What" I said not being nice. But I was having a bad day and didn't want to be bothered.

"I just wanted to see if you were busy tonight" he said.

"Why?" I asked

"Because I was thinking you could come with me to my house and we could get cosy without a condom now that you're already knocked up, we don't need protection." he said wiggling his eyebrows. Who the hell did this guy think he was? What the fuck!

"Are you retarded or just plain stupid?" I asked. "Because last time I check condoms aren't just for protection against pregnancy they are protection against STI's too dumb ass and the last time I check Lauren and Jessica both caught something a while ago after sleeping with you." By this point I was starting to get louder and more angry and the tears were threatening to come out" So I suggest you leave my site before I rip you dick off and make you choke on it." I yelled.

Edward walked up behind me putting his hand on his shoulders. Hearing me yelling made him worried. "Is everything okay Hun he whispered into my ears." I shivered a bit calming down only slightly

"No it's not okay this asshole just fucking said this shit to me about coming over to his house to fuck him without protection. Fucking idiots all around me people are just fucking plain stupid; I want to slap every single person who has a problem with me and tell them to grow the fuck up."

Edward grabbed the side of my face breathing ever so lightly into my face as he spoke. "Bella breathe! Calm yourself down and forget about the idiots in this school its only you and me remember… no one else is involved and it doesn't matter what they think. They do need to grow up but so do we and you can't be flying off the handle every time someone makes an idiotic remark at you. "He said. I pulled away from him.

It kind of pissed me off that he was saying I kept flying of the handle every time people said something wrong to me, my anger now switch on him. Even though I know he was right, "U Mr. Edward Cullen can go fuck yourself!" I screamed. "You are the fucking one who helped me in this and no one seems to be saying how bad it is for you to have a baby because no one knows it's YOURS". Now they all knew or all were going to know in the next 5 minutes.

"Well now they do Bella." He said still calm voice he tried to grab me back into his arms I pulled away again_. I don't fucking think so. _He looked at me hurt for a minute. "You want everyone to know it's mine then I will tell them right here and now" he turned to the crowd we have gathered around us while we were fighting. Mike had seemed too disappeared in this mix.

But before I heard what he was about to say I turned away and blocked him out. I walked to my car and got in. I wanted to hurt someone something. So I took it out on my steering wheel. I was just so angry at everything all the time now and I didn't know why, everyone was rude and with that I decided some alone time was in order so I put my car into drive and drove.

I didn't really know where I wanted to go or where I wanted to be. I just wanted to be alone. I felt as though Edward was suffocating me like I love you but go away and stop trying to get me to calm down and shit. Like fuck what are you my birthing teacher 'just breathe Bella' fuck that. I won't calm myself for no one except my baby and this is my baby making me this angry so it's for my baby.

I couldn't help myself from starting to cry I felt as though everyone was out to get me or against me having this baby, I felt as though everyone thought they knew what was best for me. At one point I even start thinking about drug's just one hit of anything right now would be great I wish I had some pot to mellow myself down.

How nice it would be to take a line of coke or a pill of e anything to help me forget about today and its events. How I wish life could be simple and not hurting. I started to cry harder making it harder for me to see the road clearly, like it was raining and there wasn't a drop out side of the car.

Everything started getting blurry so I took my hands off the wheels forgetting that I was driving at 70mph for a sec to wipe my eyes and when I finally got my vision back all I could hear was a horn and headlights in my eyes and that's when it hit me.

I hear loud noises but my eyes are closed, they are calling for help. i try calling for help and i cant, I try opening my eyes but they won't open, I trying moving my hand and I can't move. I'm scared and they voices talking are serious. I hear a noise like a saw or something. Then I feel a weight being lifted off of me. That's when everything went black.


End file.
